Lealtades
by HaruFLCL
Summary: [Slash!] [HPxDM] El descubrir que Draco Malfoy era más que una cara bonita, actitud enervante y un banco en potencia andante resultó ser un fuerte golpe para Harry Potter, pero eso era secundario, la misión era lo importante
1. Oro bañado en Plata

**Nota de Autora**

Mi primer fic con trama, espero disfruten de él

**Summary: **El descubrir que Draco Malfoy era más que una cara bonita, actitud enervante y un banco en potencia andante resultó ser un fuerte golpe para Harry Potter, pero eso era secundario, la misión era lo importante

**Advertencia: **Slash¿no sabes lo que es? Pues parejas gay con relaciones basadas en sexo desenfrenado sin comunicación -! Bueh….no tal cual….mejor quedémonos con el 'parejas gay' xDUu

**Parings: **Harry/Draco

**Disclairmer:** no hay fin de lucro y lo único que deseo es ser feliz, no robarle dinero a los respectivos dueños de lo que me sirvo para lograr mis objetivos

------------------

-"Diálogos"-

-'Pensamientos'-

_Otra clase de pensamientos_

Narración

**Recuerdos**

**-------------------**

"**Lealtades"**

(by HarukoFLCL)

**Capítulo 01: **Oro Bañado en Plata

Viernes 08 de septiembre, 19:52 Hrs.

Hermione Granger frunció el ceño, apretó los labios y fijó sus inteligentes ojos castaños en aquel extraño

Se concentró un poco e intentó ignorar (aunque fuese de momento) la colosal desilusión que significaba la presencia de ese sujeto en aquel lugar. Ella era una chica practica, siempre lo había creído y ahora debía demostrárselo así misma

_Primero analizar al extraño, luego a llorar la enorme perdida_

**-"¿Qué usted quiere que yo qué!" – chilló incrédulo Harry Potter, con sus calidos ojos verdes dilatados, mientras saltaba de su asiento con cara de espanto**

**-"Lo que has oído, Harry"- sonrió Albus Dumblendore tranquilamente ante la prevista reacción del chico dorado –"La situación actual va de mal en peor. Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro ni para ti ni para el resto de tus compañeros aunque me duela admitirlo y no podemos pasar por alto el hecho latente de que necesitamos otro par de ojos ahí adentro. Severus tiene sus limitaciones como podrás imaginar. Así que dime ¿aceptas o no?"-**

¿La primera impresión que el extraño le había dado? Pues que aquel que había aparecido tras el profesor Severus Snape por la puerta del Gan Comedor no era otro que Harry Potter

Hermione y una abrumadora mayoría de alumnos habían sido felices por unos cuantos segundos. Los segundos exactos que habían demorado en percatarse de su gran error

Ese no era Harry Potter. No podía serlo. Todo en él gritaba que no lo era a pesar de ser tan increíblemente parecidos. Porque si, el parecido entre ambos era casi de infarto

De seguro ese chico tendría la misma edad que Harry y todos ellos, el cabello del mismo tono azabache tan encantador y hasta quizás la confección física

Si, sin duda alguna a mucha distancia Hermione los confundiría de forma casi patética, pero tampoco necesitaría acercarse mucho para reparar de la enorme cantidad de diferencias

**-"¡P-pero señor!"- Harry comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro frente al escritorio del director. ¿Es que acaso el hombre por fin se había vuelto loco¡Aquella idea era un suicidio! –"¿Se da cuenta de lo que me esta pidiendo¡Me descubrirán enseguida! No soy bueno actuando¡ni siquiera soy bueno fingiendo¡En cuanto Malfoy me vea se va a dar cuenta y me hará pedazos sin siquiera pensarlo!"-**

Para comenzar, estaba la diferencia en el color de sus ojos

Los de Harry eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda calido y transparente; los ojos de aquel desconocidos eran de un azul ártico casi blanco, fríos y brumosos. En Harry Hermione podía leerlo todo, pero en aquellos ojos árticos sólo divisaba enormes nubes, las mismas nubes que nadaban en los impactante ojos de Draco Malfoy…y eso no podía significar nada bueno

Por otro lado, el hecho de que tuviesen el mismo color de cabello era fácil de ignorar. Sólo bastaba con fijarse en que el cabello del extraño era algo más largo y se veía levemente más maniobrable; el cabello de su amigo era un completo y encantador desastre. Hermione lo adoraba por eso. Además Harry era dueño de una tez algo más trigueña que la de ese chico. El pobre tenía un tono pálido casi enfermizo, no que ello le quitase atractivo (a la vista estaba que ese no era el caso) pero si podía decirse abiertamente que el tono en la piel de Harry era mucho más exquisito que ese

**Desde su oscuro rincón, Severus Snape gruñó molesto –"Escúcheme bien, Potter"- demandó el hombre interviniendo por primera vez –"sólo se le está pidiendo una respuesta de si o no, nada más que eso. Ni para usted puede ser tan difícil y nos ahorraría una gran cantidad de tiempo"-continuó dando unos pasos para acercarse al escritorio del director-"y por la memoria de Merlín, si su respuesta es negativa háganos el favor de fundamentarse con un simple _no quiero_ en vez de soltar toda la basura que ha estado soltando hasta el momento"-**

Las diferencias en las que Hermione pudo reparar posteriormente eran detalles más _técnicos_, por decirlo de alguna manera

Ella odió inmediatamente esos 'detalles técnicos', pues simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a ellos

En una figura tan físicamente parecida a la de su mejor amigo, el impacto de un andar elegante, rítmico y refinado contrastaba de forma muy poco positiva la imagen que guardaba en su memoria, la imagen de una figura altamente similar dueña de un andar torpe y hasta destartalado, la imagen a la que ella y todos los demás intentaban aferrase tan desesperadamente en tiempos tan malos, la imagen de Harry Potter

Sus bonitos ojos acompañaron al chico todo el camino desde las puertas del Gran Comedor hasta la tarima donde se encontraba la mesa de profesores, ubicada hasta el extremo contrario del enorme lugar

Hermione apretó los labios. El aire de elegante ausencia que rodeaba a aquel chico no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Parecía arrogante, pedante y totalmente desinteresado ¡no debería ser así¡Él estaba ahí suplantando al gran Harry Potter¡al admirable salvador del mundo mágico! Como mínimo debería verse algo nervioso por el obvio desagrado que caería sobre él independiente a la existencia o inexistencia de culpa, pues había sido el elegido como estudiante de intercambio quisiera o no y eso era más que suficiente para todos ellos

**-"¡Demonios, Potter¡Piénselo detenidamente por un momento!"- estalló Severus nuevamente al ver el semblante de indecisión en el chico –"¿Se da cuenta de todas las ventajas que nos traería su presencia adentro? Vea lo que intentamos mostrarle y créame que a mi me hace tanta o menos gracia que a usted todo esto, después de todo soy el jefe de esa casa"-dijo destilando orgullo ante la última declaración –"Es más, si sus preocupaciones son todos los puntos que soltó hace unos cuantos momentos, prometo encargarme personalmente de cada uno de ellos"**

El brillo de resentimiento en los ojos azul topacio de Ronald Weasley había hecho que Albus Dumblendore le sonriera indulgentemente

Ron sólo se había limitado a apartar su mirada y a odiarlo por eso. Por eso y por lo que significaba la presencia del desconocido ubicado a unos cuantos pasos a la derecha del viejo

Toda la culpa era del director, Ron se empeñaba en creerlo así

Sabía que era egoísta, sabía que debía estar aliviado, pero era fácil hablar. Harry era su mejor amigo, su hermano, parte importante en su vida y en la de Hermione, pero por culpa de aquel sabio mago, Harry se encontraba en aquellos momentos en algún punto desconocido de América del sur, en la Escuela Irusta de armas y guerras mágicas, con la misión de aprender en un año lo que allá se enseñaba en siete

Pero Ron no era tonto. Ron sabía que aparte de las supuestas ventajas que le traerían a Harry todos aquellos conocimientos en su lucha  
contra el señor oscuro, también le servía de escondite. También le servía para mantenerse a salvo, pues Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro

Ron sabía que todos ellos estaban en peligro

Y esa era precisamente la razón por la que debería estar contento, pues Harry estaría a salvo en algún lugar desconocido aguardando su momento…al menos por aquel año

Su séptimo y último año

Ese detalle era el que todos lamentaban. Que Harry no cursase con ellos su último año como debía ser

**Harry suspiró pesadamente. No entendía. Su único deseo era disfrutar su último año en Hogwarts junto a sus amigos de la forma más normal posible dentro de tiempos tan malos. Lo único que deseaba era poder crear recuerdos agradables que lo ayudaran a mantenerse en pie en el futuro, pero no llevaba ni dos horas en Hogwarts y todos sus deseos ya se habían ido al caño –"¿Por qué yo?"- preguntó bajito y derrotado, pegando sus bonitos ojos verdes al piso. Harry sabía la respuesta, pero aún así necesitaba escucharla. Por su parte, el director sonrió conciliadoramente y Snape se limitó a rodar los ojos**

-"Queridos alumnos, no saben la felicidad que significa para mi estar de vuelta en casa después de esta primera y ajetreada semana de inicios del año escolar"- comenzó el director –"La profesora McGonagall ya me ha informado de todo lo acontecido durante mi ausencia y me alegro de que todos comenzasen con el pie derecho, pero estoy seguro de que no es su prioridad saber sobre mi en estos momentos"- sonrió el viejo recorriendo el lugar con su juguetona mirada-"Así que iré directamente al punto en el cual todos ustedes deben estar interesados: Harry Potter"-

Por primera vez desde el inicio de su discurso, todas las miradas que el chico nuevo había estado robándole se dirigieron a él

-"Para comenzar, he de señalarles que el joven Potter envía sus saludos a todos ustedes, en especial a sus compañeros de casa"- en ese momento, los ojos azules se detuvieron sobre Ron y Hermione por unos cuantos segundos –"Me pidió de favor que les hiciese saber que se encuentra bien y a gusto en su nueva escuela, así que no deben preocuparse por nada"-

Ron suspiró pesadamente

Bien, pues ya era oficial: Harry Potter no volvería a Hogwarts hasta una semana antes de que se finalizase el año escolar

-"Pero,"- continuó el director llamando su atención nuevamente –"así como uno de nuestros queridos estudiantes ha sido enviado a Irusta para hacerles compañía todo este año y practicar un satisfactorio intercambio cultural, ellos también nos han enviado a uno de sus valiosos discípulos"-

**-"¿Por qué usted? No me haga reír, Potter"- las sarcásticas palabras de Snape no se hicieron esperar. El chico estaba resultando más difícil de lo que se había imaginado en un inicio y su poca paciencia estaba por agotarse –"Usted es el único con los reflejos, habilidades e instinto de sobre vivencia necesario para salir vivo en caso de ser descubierto. No que lo vallamos a dejar a su suerte, eso sería matarlo, pero es el único del que tenemos certeza no se quedará paralizado en caso de vida o muerte. Además,"- la burla en las palabras del hombre se intensificó de forma magistral en este punto y Harry no pudo dejar de notarlo –"no creo que prefiera dejarle esta misión tan peligrosa a los incompetentes de Weasley o Granger ¿no, señor Potter?"-**

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, los brillantes ojos azules del viejo se posaron sobre el chico nuevo

-"Acércate"-pidió el director haciendo un pequeño movimiento con su mano

Ante aquella orden directa, el extraño recorrió la poca distancia que lo separaba del mago

Hermione frunció el seño. ¿Dónde había quedado ese elegante aire de ausencia que lo rodeaba hace un momento¿En qué instante había sido suplantado por esa indiferencia y superioridad tan abrumadora?

Los ojos de Ron se posaron durante unos segundos en la castaña. Si, ella también se había dado cuenta, la actitud del desconocido había tomado un cambio demasiado radical para su gusto

-"Muchachos, permítanme informarles que la prestigiosa Escuela Irusta nos ha enviado al mejor de sus estudiantes de séptimo año"- dijo el director posando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del chico

Severus Snape sólo se limitó a sonreír levemente desde su posición en la mesa de profesores. Hermione se percató por primera vez de la desconfiada mirada que la profesora Minerva McGonagall tenía pegada en el nuevo estudiante

_Algo no andaba bien, nada de bien. Su jefa de casa no confiaba en él_

**-"¡Por supuesto que no¡Jamás permitiría que alguno de ellos arriesgara su vida en una misión como esta¡Y no se atreva a insultarlos en mi presencia!"- saltó Harry furioso por las palabras del hombre, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Acababa de tomar su decisión. No le daría a Snape algo de qué hablar. Se volteó hacia el director, y posó sus ojos destilando decisión en los viejos de él –"Acepto la misión"- declaró arrancando un sonrisa de satisfacción de ambos hombres –"No se cómo, no se si dará resultado y no se bajo qué precio, pero lo haré, señor. Me infiltraré en Slytherin, me ganaré la confianza de todos ellos y me convertiré en sus ojos"-**

-"El director de Irusta, viejo amigo mío, me a encargado especialmente el bienestar de su estudiante,"- continuó el director sonriendo en dirección a sus alumnos –"por lo que espero que lo acojan como a uno más de todos ustedes"-

Ron entrecerró sus ojos intentando descifrar qué emociones cruzaban al chico en aquellos momentos, pero era imposible. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo que lo exasperaba

Bufó molesto

¿Qué no podía verse simplemente un poco nervioso? Es decir, él en su lugar estaría hecho de lana. Ron había observado a su alrededor y no había visto siquiera un mirada acogedora, pero él simplemente o no se había dado cuenta o le era tan irrelevante que casi rayaba en lo patético

Todos en el colegio querían a Harry Potter, por lo que el desagrado hacia su persona era obvio. Todos tenían miedo. La guerra estallaría de un momento a otro. En momentos como esos todos necesitaban algo de qué aferrarse y el salvavidas, esta vez, había sido Harry, su sonrisa y la tranquilidad que irradiaba de sus ojos verdes. En algún momento del año anterior, Harry se había convertido en un pilar prácticamente indispensable para todos ellos

En su sustento

Por eso la noticia del intercambio los había golpeado de forma tan fuerte. Por eso era imposible que no existiese el rechazo colectivo en contra del sustituto. Por eso él y Hermione se detestaban internamente: por no poder evitar ser igual de egoísta que todos sus otros compañeros, pero no podían hacer algo. Harry era una parte importante de ellos y esa era la razón por la que a ambos les dolía más que al resto

Lo extrañarían, todos lo extrañaría, pero en especial ellos dos

-"Muchachos, les presento a su nuevo compañero,"- Dumblendore dijo firmemente aún si sacar su mano del hombro del indiferente joven –"Demian Nostrade"-

**-"Sabía que aceptarías. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Harry"- el director sonrió satisfecho y el gryffindor por un momento sintió que había tomado la decisión correcta –"Ahora creo que deberías irte a dormir, debes estar cansado y no te culpo, el viaje desde Londres es largo. Cuando tus amigos te pregunten la razón de mi llamado, diles que te he prohibido hablar al respecto. Necesitamos acordar un par de cosas antes de hacerlo publico, pero ya tendremos tiempo. Mañana será un día ajetreado, mañana será el día en Harry Potter abandonará Hogwarts para irse a Irusta durante todo un año, regresando en su lugar un nuevo alumno: Demian Nostrade"**

La impasible mirada celeste ártico recorrió el Gran comedor sin detenerse en ningún punto en especial. Severus le había advertido al respecto, una jugada como esa sería ponerse en evidencia y después del arduo año de preparación y entrenamiento al que se había sometido para lograr esta misión con éxito, esa jugada sería pésima. Harry sonrió internamente, cuando les contase a Ron y Hermione todo esto a fin de año morirían de un infarto, pero de momento debía guardárselo, después de todo _para engañar a sus enemigos, primero debía engañar a sus amigos_

Harry permitió que su ahora fría mirada se prendiera desinteresadamente de una vela ubicada hasta el otro extremo del salón, aguardando tranquilo el siguiente paso: el inicio del show...lastima que a todos en el salón la noticia le caería tan bien con muy crucio de minuto y medio lanzado por el mismísimo Sr. Oscuro, bueno, no a todos, porque a la vista estaba que Slytherin era la única casa feliz con la presencia de Demian y la ausencia de Harry

_Pero ellos no sabían un dato importante. Un dato que sólo conocían tres personas en todo Hogwarts y una en el exterior_

Un sentimiento de superioridad se hizo presa de Harry

-"El señor Nostrade ya ha sido elegido para una casa hace algunos minutos en mi despacho"- continuó el director –"y ha resultado ser otro honorable representante para la ilustre casa de Slytherin"-

Y la casa mencionada no tardó en estallar en aplausos ¡Tenían al nuevo!

Los ahora ojos celeste ártico de Harry Potter, se dirigieron curiosos hacia la mesa que había saltado victoriosa. Oficialmente, todo daba inicio. Demian Nostrade esbozó una sonrisa leve

Por su parte, Ron, Hermione y todos los demás, aquellos que _si _ importaban, sintieron como el alma se les iba al suelo

Se había llevado a Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, para traer a Demian Nostrade, otra serpiente rastrera en vías de entrenamiento, otro futuro mortífago en potencia

Claro¿qué otra razón abría para que alguien aceptara venir a Hogwarts como estudiante de intercambio con una guerra a punto de estallar encima? Obviamente aquel sujeto venía sólo con la intención de ponerse al servició de Aquel-Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado

Y por primera vez, Harry se removió un poco inquieto bajo las miradas de rechazo que se le posaron encima, pero Severus lo había entrenado bien y Demian Nostrade permaneció impasible, limitándose a reír burlonamente sin dedicarle la mirada a nadie en particular

Una vez que Slytherin volvió a guardar silencio, Albus continuó: -"después de aquella calurosa bienvenida por parte de sus nuevo compañeros, creo que deberíamos asignar a alguien para que respondiera todas sus dudas de ahora en adelante ¿no le parece?"- sonrió hacia Demian antes de voltearse en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin-"por lo tanto, señor Malfoy ¿podría acercarse por favor?"-

Demian se limitó a alzar una de sus negras y elegantes cejas, mientras fijaba sus ojos curiosos en el chico rubio platinado que él conocía tan bien

Draco Malfoy se incorporó con uno de esos elegantes movimientos tan suyos y con una sonrisa de superioridad se dirigió hacia el lugar donde Nostrade y el director se encontraban de pie

_La prueba de fuego_

Si pasaba a Malfoy, el resto sería pan comido. Si Malfoy lo aceptaba…Harry, es decir Demian, estaba adentro. Sólo debía pasar a Malfoy y tendría ya algo de terreno con el resto

-"Señor Nostrade, le presento a Draco Malfoy, prefecto principal de su casa y uno de los dos premios anuales de su generación"- introdujo el viejo una vez el rubio se había ubicado frente a él –"Señor Malfoy, le presento a su nuevo compañero, Demian Nostrade. Espero que lo haga sentir como en casa"-

-"No hay problema, Señor"- sonrió el rubio pedantemente en dirección al viejo, para luego voltear en dirección a Demian y extender su mano derecha frente a la desconforme y desconfiada mirada de una mayoría abrumadora –"Draco Lucius Malfoy, un placer"-

Y justo en aquellos momentos, por la mente de Demian Nostrade pasó una imagen bastante similar, donde un chico rubio de once años le tendía la mano a otro de cabellos negros, siendo rechazado patéticamente

Había trascurrido siete años ya desde eso

-"Demian Evilloth Nostrade"- sonrió de vuelta aceptando esta vez la mano que Malfoy le tendía y fijando sus claros ojos en los de él –"Y el placer es mío, Severus me ha hablado mucho de ti. Tenía grandes deseos de conocerte"-

Malfoy se limitó a alzar una ceja entre curioso por la familiaridad con la que el chico hablaba de su padrino y alagado por el cumplido que el moreno le había mandado, pero ya tendría tiempo de interrogarlo posterior mente

Harry sonrió satisfecho interiormente ¿Qué diría Malfoy si se enteraba que le había tendido la mano por segunda vez¿Qué diría si se enterara del secreto más profundo de Demian Nostrade? Porque Draco Malfoy no sabía que acababa de estrechar la mano de su más ferviente enemigo en sus años de colegio

¡Ja! Malfoy desconocía que Demian Nostrade no era otro que el mismísimo Harry Potter tomándole el pelo a él y a todo el resto

Si, sin duda alguna, Harry disfrutaría restregándole en la cara ese momento cuando toda la farsa llegase a su fin

**Continuará…**

Iniciado: jueves 15 de junio del 2006

Finalizado: viernes 30 de junio del 2006

**Nota:** pues si...lo vengo escribiendo desde hace tiempo xD! Lo tengo bastante avansado


	2. Demian Nostrade

**Nota de Autora**

Veamos lo que los Slytherin se guardan para ellos mismos. Aquello que no sale de las paredes de su sala común

**Advertencia: **Slash¿no sabes lo que es? Pues parejas gay con relaciones basadas en sexo desenfrenado sin comunicación -! Bueh….no tal cual….mejor quedémonos con el 'parejas gay' xDUu

**Parings: **Harry/Draco

**Disclairmer:** no hay fin de lucro y lo único que deseo es ser feliz, no robarle dinero a los respectivos dueños de lo que me sirvo para lograr mis objetivos

------------------

-"Diálogos"-

-'Pensamientos'-

_Otra clase de pensamientos_

Narración

**Recuerdos**

**-------------------**

"**Lealtades"**

(by HarukoFLCL)

**Capítulo 02: **Demian Nostrade

-"Blaise Zabini"- se presentó el chico en cuanto Harry tomó asiento en su nueva mesa: la mesa de Slytherin

-"Demian Nostrade"- respondió con una sonrisa estrechando la mano que el chico le había tendido al mismo tiempo que Malfoy se sentaba junto a él y frente a Blaise

Harry ubicaba a Zabini más bien poco. Sabía que era uno de los amigos de Malfoy, que era bueno en clases y era algo retraído. Muy pocas veces tomaba parte en las peleas que mantenían el rubio y él, a pesar de encontrase presente la mayoría de las veces, pero las escasas ocasiones en que si lo había hecho, habían dejado a más de uno en la enfermería. Malfoy tenía una lengua venenosa, pero Zabini acostumbraba a lanzar veneno literalmente cuando se le enfadaba

Harry lo detalló por primera vez físicamente

Alto, de tez pálida, ojos azul petróleo y el cabello en un extraño tono rojizo tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Sin duda alguna, un chico bastante atractivo

-"Yo soy Pansy Parkinson"- le sonrió la chica coquetamente, sentada al otro lado de Malfoy –"Es un gusto conocerte"-

-"El gusto es mío, Parkinson"- Harry detuvo sus bonitos ojos sobre ella

-"Llámame Pansy"- objetó ella guiñándole un ojo descaradamente

¡Oh! Harry también la conocía a ella, a ella y a su enorme fama. Porque la chica no hacía distinciones entre sexo ni casa para llevarse victimas a la cama

Era trigueña, de cabello corto y negro en un sofisticado corte y ojos de un gris tan oscuro que casi parecía negro. Sin duda alguna una belleza. Era una verdadera lastima que fuese tan fácil y no tuviese cerebro

-"No seas descarada, Pansy"- la regañó Malfoy sin prestarle mucho interés mientras se servía algo de jugo –"no vas a darle una buena impresión a Nostrade. Va a pensar que eres una cualquiera"-

-"No que errase mucho en ese caso, Dragón"- acotó Zabini riendo por lo bajo

_¿Dragón?_

-"¡Hey!"- se quejó la chica ofendida

-"Acepta que Blaise tiene razón, Pansy. Deberías comportarte"- agregó el chico castaño y de ojos miel sentado junto a Zabini. Luego se volvió en dirección a Demian –"Theodore Nott"-

Harry respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Lo único que sabía del castaño, a parte de su nombre y el curso en el que estaba, era que acostumbraba a hacer ayudantía de pociones a cursos más pequeños, que era amigo de Malfoy y Zabini y que tenía cierta fascinación por la historia

-"Disculpen, pero ¿siempre son tan antisociales en este lugar?"- cuestionó Harry, mientras recorría las otras mesas con una mirada de desprecio

Malfoy y Zabini esbozaron una sonrisa sarcástica. Nott sólo se encogió de hombros

–"Eres Slytherin, pueden llegar a ser peores. Pero la mayoría sólo ladra"- le contesto Pansy con una risita –"Procura andar a la defensiva. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta"

-"Entiendo"-

-"Creí que de la línea Nostrade sólo quedaba un viejo decrépito con una fortuna increíble"- Harry no pudo dejar de notar que por primera vez desde que se sentaban, Draco Malfoy le dirigía la mirada y la palabra. Sin duda alguna, el muy desgraciado tenía unos ojos preciosos –"pero veo que mi información estaba errada"-

_Bien, no podía ser tan fácil. Después de todo ese rubio tenía cerebro ¿no?_

-"No del todo"- respondió desinteresadamente mientras se servía un poco de todo con movimientos elegantes –"mis abuelos materno eran sangre sucia. Cuando mi abuelo paterno se enteró le prohibió a mi padre casarse con esa mujer, pero mi padre no hizo caso y se fugó con ella. Como resultado mi abuelo lo desheredó"- Harry se dio cuenta de que varios de sus nuevos compañeros de casa también escuchaban su relato -"Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño y mi abuelo, viéndose sin heredero y con el horrible hecho de tener a un Nostrade con un pie en un orfanato muggle, decidió hacerse con mi tutelaje. Me crió para reparar los errores que cometió con mi padre. Mi abuelo me ama, pues resulté ser mucho más de lo que él esperaba. Ya me convertí en su único heredero y esta esperando a que termine mi educación para declararme públicamente como tal"

-"Un relato interesante"- acotó Malfoy alzando una ceja –"Y dime algo¿de donde conoces a Severus? Me pareció que le tienes bastante confianza"

_Malfoy, siempre tan agudo_

-"Él era amigo de mi padre. Creo que se conocieron al año siguiente de haber egresado de sus respectivos colegios"- contestó Harry sin darle mucha importancia –"Es el mejor pocionista del planeta ¿lo sabían? Y mi abuelo se ha negado en redondo a acceder que alguien más me prepare las pociones medicas que necesito"-

-"¿Pociones medicas?"- cuestionó Pansy curiosa

-"Podríamos decir que estoy enfermo, pero no se preocupen. No es nada contagioso"- esbozó una sonrisita algo sádica en dirección a un alumno de 4to año que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, haciéndolo saltar

Todos soltaron una pequeña risita

-"Me agradas, Nostrade. Realmente me agradas"- rió Zabini concentrándose en su comida. A partir de ese momento comenzó la conversación más extraña que Harry había tenido en su vida. Sólo con Severus había mantenido conversaciones tan astutas y con mensajes resguardados entre líneas

Si, sin duda alguna, los Slytherin eran realmente entretenidos en algunos aspectos

.: L E A L T A D E S :.

-"Cuidado con ese escalón, Nostrade"- le advirtió Pansy señalando el peldaño que ella acaba de pasar –"Si caes ahí, ten por seguro que no saldrás solo"-

-"Comprendo, gracias"- le sonrió Harry de regreso gruñendo por dentro. Si la chica no le hubiese dicho, hubiese metido la pata literalmente

_Maldito Severus y su iluminado cerebro_

**-"¿Qué es esto?"- cuestionó Harry fijando sus verdes ojos en la poción que Snape acaba de entregarle. Faltaba apenas un día para que comenzase la farsa**

**-"Calla y bébetela de una buena vez"- gruñó el hombre algo picado. Harry se apresuró a obedecerle**

**-"…"- el chico esperó algún efecto, pero no sucedía nada. Miró a Severus y vio que lo observaba sonriente. Frunció el ceño –"¿Qué?-**

**-"Dime Harry,"- comenzó burlón sin soltar la sonrisa –"¿Puedes decirme cuales son los escalones de trampa en Hogwarts?"-**

Por ende, Harry había olvidado por completo los escalones que ya se saltaba por inercia. Entendía la medida, pero aún así la odiaba. Los Slytherin eran observadores y desconfiados por naturaleza, obviamente si veían al nuevo estudiante Demian Nostrade saltándose los escalones de trampa como si hubiese estado en Hogwarts toda una vida levantaría sospechas innecesarias que mandarían toda la misión al demonio y Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder todo un año de preparación

-"Secretos de ensueño"- dijo Zabini en cuanto llegaron a la enorme pared que resguardaba la sala común de Slytherin –"Esa es la contraseña. Cuidado con olvidarla Nostrade. No hay otra forma de entrar"-

_¡Oh! Pero claro que la había, que Zabini no lo supiera era otra cosa_

-"Vale, gracias por informarme"- acotó asintiendo con la cabeza. Blaise fue el último en entrar a la sala común, sólo seguido por el infiltrado niño dorado

Si Harry Potter debía definir en una palabra la sala común de Slytherin, la elegida sin duda alguna sería imponente. El lugar era hermoso y elegante, aunque no era de extrañar. A fin de cuenta sus habitantes eran un montón de niñitos adinerados y consentidos. Harry pudo ver que en la pared contraria a la puerta habían dos escaleras que llevaban a un piso más abajo, de seguro a las habitaciones

Siguió a sus nuevos compañeros algo rezagado. Severus también le había advertido sobre eso. Los Slytherin eran individualistas y con un círculo cerrado, si notaba reticencia a su presencia por parte del grupo de elite, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a su cuarto y abordarlos con tiempo y disimulo. De lo contrario terminaría siendo aislado del grupo, aquel al que se suponía debía integrarse

Pudo ver que Malfoy le decía unas cuantas palabras a Parkinson y que tras un leve asentimiento, ella se perdía por las escaleras de la izquierda

Decidió que fingiría observar el lugar, si para minutos después no lo habían invitado a sentarse con ellos se acercaría y pediría ayuda con eso de las habitaciones. Severus ya le había explicado la metodología que se seguía en Slytherin, pero se suponía que como nuevo no sabía nada al respecto

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, de seguro le tocaría dormir solo

**-"¿Cómo?"- la incredulidad por parte de Snape era tan grande que Harry sintió deseos de reír –"¿Podrías haber sido Slytherin?"-**

**-"Bueno…esa fue la primera opción del sombrero"-**

**-"Oh, entiendo. Eso explica el porqué de un par de cosas que me dijo el director antes de venir a Irusta"- sonrió Snape levemente. Harry pudo notar su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad –"Bien, cambiando de tema, creo que debería explicarte un par de cosas sobre las habitaciones de Slytherin"-**

-"¿Nostrade?"- la voz de Theodore Nott lo obligó a sacar sus preciosos ojos color celeste ártico del elegante y enorme candelabro gótico que adornaba la sala común –"¿Qué esperas? Ven a sentarte"- le dijo señalando un asiento vacío frente a Malfoy y Zabini para luego enfrascarse en el libro que acaba de coger

Harry casi saltó de alegría. Las cosas resultaban fáciles hasta el momento

-"Pues yo te aconsejo que huyas mientras puedas, Nostrade"- rió Zabini acariciando los cabellos rubios de Malfoy, quién se había recostado en el sillón con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas –"este tipo tiene un enorme complejo con los hechos históricos. Puede que no lo aparente, pero no se cansará hasta exprimirte todo lo que sepas de Irusta y sus alrededores. Incluyendo civilizaciones antiguas"-

El castaño ni siquiera se dio por aludido, aparentando tener todos sus sentidos en el libro. Demian alzó una de sus elegantes cejas y sonrió levemente

Justo en ese instante, Parkinson volvió y se dejó caer elegantemente en otro sofá vacío

-"Pansy"- Malfoy hablaba nuevamente. El rubio seguía con los ojos cerrados –"¿Y bien¿Alguna novedad?"-

Harry agudizó el oído. Eso se escuchaba sospechoso, aunque dudaba que hablasen de algo importante en medio de la sala común y con un desconocido entre ellos, nótese: él mismo

-"No, nada"- respondió la chica mientras sus ojos gris onix se posaban sobre Malfoy –"McGonagall les dejó tanto trabajo que estaban agotadas. Están descansando en la habitación…"-

Harry suspiró. Lo suponía, falsa alarma. Las cosas no podían ser tan condenadamente fáciles

-"¿De quienes hablan?"- preguntó Harry. Estaba vez legítimamente curioso

-"De Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass"- contestó ella –"Las conocerás mañana, igual que a Vincent y Gregory"-

-"Otros compañeros de séptimo"- se apresuró a explicar Zabini

-"Desconozco si te lo han dicho, Nostrade. Así que adueñaré del hecho"- dijo la chica escaneándolo con la mirada –"Eres bastante parecido a Potter ¿lo sabías?"-

Auch, golpe bajo. Pero Harry estaba preparado para eso también

-"Algo me habían dicho, pero fue muy vago"- respondió él cruzando sus piernas en un movimiento elegante y con una sonrisita enigmática –"La verdad no tuve oportunidad de conocerlo. Ha de ser un chico muy apuesto ¿no?"-

Una risita general se adueñó del grupo

-"A decir verdad era lo único bueno que tenía el muy idiota"- dijo Malfoy abriendo los ojos y esta vez sí que lo habían tomado por sorpresa, pero se recuperó demasiado rápido para ser notado –"No te perdiste de mucho al cruzártelo. Es más, deberías agradecerle a todos tus antepasados"-

Bueno, eso le había pegado en el orgullo, pero la antipatía era mutua, así que lo dejó de lado

-"¿Lo crees? Pues tomaré tu palabra, Malfoy"- respondió mirando al rubio intensamente. Los ojos grises le devolvieron la mirada

Y sin mucho más se enfrascaron en otra conversación no muy profunda. Mayoritariamente ellos preguntaban y él respondía, aunque por supuesto él también había hecho preguntas. Incluso Nott intervenía de vez en cuando, pero aún así avanzaba con su lectura. Harry lo admiró por eso

-"¿Cómo?"- le preguntó Zabini incrédulo –"¿Aún no has verificado cuál es tu habitación?"-

-"Pues…no"- dijo él curioso -"¿Qué puede tener de espectacular? Es sólo un cuarto y lo único que podrían tener de diferente los cuartos de este lugar con los de Irusta es que sean para más de una persona"-

**-"Harry, cállate y escucha"- le regañó el hombre algo hastiado**

**-"Pero Severus son sólo habitaciones ¿qué pueden tener de especial?"- se quejó el chico intentando alcanzar la concentración necesaria en su tarea para la signatura de Rastro Humano, Animal y Mágico. Uno de sus ramos más odiados en Irusta –"Necesito concentrarme en esto y sabes que no puedo abusar del giratiempo a pesar de estar _congelado_, como te gusta decirle"-**

**-"¡Maldita sea, Potter!"- y así fue como la paciencia de su maestro se fue al infierno –"¡si no me escuchas por las buenas me obligarás a tomar medidas drásticas!"-**

-"Eres admirable"- la incredulidad era palpante en el tono de voz de Zabini –"Yo en tu lugar hubiese corrido en dirección a las habitaciones"-

-"Pero afortunadamente él no es tú, Blaise"- rió Malfoy despacito, ganándose una nada amigable mirada del aludido

-"Cierto, con otro como tú, podemos darnos por dementes"- acotó Nott con una sonrisita dando vuelta la hoja de su libro

Zabini se limitó a bufar molesto

Harry también sonrió mientras recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Severus al respecto

**-"¿Y eso qué?"- bufó molesto tras una leve explicación del carácter de las serpientes -"No le veo la relación con las habitaciones. Además todos saben que los slytherin no confían ni en su propia madre"-**

**-"Eso, pequeño niño engreído"- continuó el profesor mordiendo cada sílaba –"es una completa ridiculez. Todos los Slytherin tienen alguien a quien le son completamente leales. Su familia, por ejemplo y sus compañeros de cuarto"-**

**Harry frunció el ceño –"¿Sus compañeros de cuarto?"-**

-"Soy curioso,"- informó Harry sonriendo coquetamente –"pero no creo encontrar algo interesante en ese aspecto. Además, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que he llegado retrasado en seis años y una semana, doy casi por hecho que me tocará dormir solo"-

-"¿Solo?"- preguntó Parkinson sarcástica –"En esta casa nunca nadie duerme sólo a menos de que el numero de inscritos sea impar"-

Harry frunció el ceño observándola fijamente. Entendía lo que Parkinson le decía entre líneas: el número actual de alumnos, contándolo a él, era par. Tendría que compartir habitación

_Mala suerte. Me pregunto de qué curso será mi compañero_

**-"¿Cómo?"- preguntó asombrado volteándose curioso en su dirección –"¿Pueden hacer eso?"-**

**-"¡Oh! Así que ahora te interesa ¿no?"- gruñó el maestro fulminándolo con la mirada. Harry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado –"Veras, los cuartos en Slytherin son dobles…"-**

-"…pero comprenderás que no siempre el número anual de alumnos es par"- explicó Zabini con las mismas palabras que Severus había usado –"por lo que en algunas ocasiones, a algunos alumnos les toca dormir con compañeros de otros cursos"

Harry cabeceó en señal de entendimiento

-"Por ejemplo, Draco en su primer año compartió habitación con un chico que iba en séptimo ¿no es cierto?"- dijo Pansy –"Porque nuestro año siempre ha sido numero impar hasta la fecha y el séptimo de esa generación también lo era. Yo comparto, en la actualidad, con una chica de quinto. Las chicas de Slytherin somos numero par"-

-"¿En ese caso le sacarán el compañero de habitación al que comparta con alguien de otro año para ponerme a mi en su lugar?"- cuestionó Harry fingiéndose algo perdido mirando a Zabini

-"Por supuesto que no"- dijo Draco mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos. Harry pensó que podría acostumbrarse a tener esos increíbles ojos plateados encima más rápido de lo que había pensado –"Nunca se le cambia a los alumnos el compañero a menos de que éste ya hubiese terminado su séptimo año"-

-"En fin"- interrumpió Nott incorporándose y cerrando el libro mientras Parkinson bostezaba discretamente –"Estoy cansado"-

-"Si, yo también"- acotó el rubio del grupo imitando al castaño –"Es tarde"-

Harry también se puso de pie. Malfoy fue el primero en dirigirse a las escaleras que debían llevar hasta las habitaciones. El chico de oro se apresuró a seguirlo

-"Las escaleras de la izquierda llevan a los cuartos de las chicas"- le explicó el rubio. Ambos se detuvieron junto a las escaleras del lado derecho. Draco hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza hacia Pansy –"Buenas noches"-

-"Buenas noches, Dragón. Que duermas bien"- dijo Pansy dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, luego repitió el procedimiento con cada uno de ellos –"igual para ustedes Blaise, Theodore, Nostrade"-

-"Buenas noches"- respondieron Blaise y Harry. Nott se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y la chica desapareció por la escalera izquierda

En cuanto los cuatro llegaron abajo, Zabini le señaló una enorme pared con un mapa de esa planta de las mazmorras. Sobre el lugar donde se encontraba dibujada una habitación, salía escrito el nombre de los que la habitaban con letras plateadas

-"En aquella pared hay un mapa de este piso. Ahí podrás ver cuál es la habitación de cada alumno"- le dijo el moreno. Harry se detuvo frente a ella con la intención de averiguar cual sería su habitación, pero Zabini lo retuvo para susurrarle algo al oído –"Por suerte para ti, yo comparto habitación con Theo. No lo aparenta, pero esta ansioso por interrogarte, Nostrade. Tiene fijación con la historia"-

Harry sonrió suavemente. Zabini no le caía mal del todo. Era un chico bastante agradable –"No te preocupes. Por mi no hay problema. Dile que mañana me pida algunos libros que podrían resultarle interesantes. Y por favor, llámame Demian"-

El Slytherin alzó una ceja sonriendo –"Y tu puedes llamarme Blaise. Gracias por tenerle paciencia al idiota estoico de Nott. De seguro se alegrará bastante"-

**-"¿Cuál es la conclusión a la que llegas entonces?"- le preguntó el hombre tras una hora de conversación aproximadamente. Su tarea olvidada sobre el escritorio**

**Harry frunció el ceño. ¿La conclusión? –"Que… ¿me tocará dormir solo?"-**

**-"¡Con un demonio, Potter! Se supone que te estoy enseñando a usar ese inservible cerebro gryffindor ¡demuéstrame que no he perdido estos 4 meses!"- gritó desesperado Severus, pero suspiró al ver que el chico estaba en blanco –"La conclusión, Harry, es que la forma más sencilla de ganarse a un Slytherin es por medio de su familia o sus compañeros de cuarto y es así como debes ir integrándote al grupo de mi ahijado. Ten en cuenta que a los que más conocen son aquellos con los que más conviven y por ende, a quienes tienen más aprecio"-**

Y como siempre, Severus tenía razón. Esa forma le acaba de dar frutos con Zabini, perdón, con Blaise

Harry se separó un poco de él para acercarse a la pared y ver de una buena vez con quién le tocaría habitación

-"¿Qué haces Nostrade?"- le preguntó Malfoy alzando una ceja a unos cuantos pasos. Nott y Blaise también lo observaban curioso –"Vamos de una buena vez"-

Harry frunció el ceño sin entender

-"¡Oh!"- exclamó Zabini de pronto –"Es verdad, al final no le dijimos quién era su compañero de cuarto"-

Harry pestañeo mientras Blaise se acercaba a él nuevamente y señalaba la habitación más alejada a la entrada en el mapa

-"Esa será tu habitación, Demian"- le sonrió

Los ojos celeste árticos siguieron la dirección que el índice del chico le indicaba. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. El nombre de Demian Evilloth Nostrade estaba escrito elegantemente en color plata justo bajo el nombre de…

-"En otras palabras duerme conmigo"- escuchó decir a Malfoy mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en su nombre, escrito justamente arriba del de su identidad falsa. Draco Lucius Malfoy

-'¿Con Malfoy!'- pensó Harry completamente incrédulo –'¡No puede ser!… ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla¿En la misma habitación del que más debo cuidarme? Esto debe ser culpa de Dumblendore ¡Maldito demente! Severus jamás me ocultaría que mi compañero de habitación sería el mismísimo Príncipe de las Serpiente'-

-"¿Sucede algo Nostrade?"- inquirió Nott mirándolo fijamente sin ninguna expresión

-"No, no es nada"- sonrió Harry recuperándose rápidamente de la impresión –"Es sólo que supuse me tocaría con algún alumno menor"-

-"Ya veo"-

-"En fin, yo me voy a la cama"- dijo Blaise llamando la atención de todos –"Draco, Demian; que pasen buena noche. Theo ¿nos vamos?"-

-"Claro. Buenas noches"- dijo el castaño siguiendo a Blaise que ya se había marchado, dejándolo a solas con Malfoy

Harry no sabía si reír o llorar. Suspiró levemente y se volteó para encarar al rubio; no pudo evitar la sorpresa al descubrir que Malfoy lo escaneaba con la mirada

-"Será un placer compartir habitación contigo, Malfoy"- sonrió Harry. Tendría que hablar con Severus. Jamás debieron ocultarle semejante detalle.

-"Si, supongo que será interesante tener a alguien con quien hablar por la noche"- respondió el chico echándose a andar y haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para incitarle a seguirlo –"Como ya te dijeron no comparto habitación desde primer año, Nostrade"-

-"Llámame Demian"- a Harry aún le era difícil creer el hecho de que mantenía una conversación _agradable_ con Malfoy –"Vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto, así que supongo que podemos comenzar por ahí"-

-"…"- los ojos plata de Malfoy volvieron a recorrerlo de arriba a bajo, como evaluándolo –"Esta bien, Demian"- accedió –"No es mi política tener mucha confianza con desconocidos, pero dadas las circunstancias…puedes decirme Draco. Este es nuestro cuarto"-

Harry detalló la enorme y elegante puerta de madera. Ambos nombres tallados en ella. No tenía manilla. Frunció el ceño

-"Dragones alados"- dijo Draco y justo en ese momento apareció la manilla. Bajo la atenta mirada celeste ártico de Demian, el rubio abrió la puerta para dejarle entrar primero –"Adelante, estas en tu alcoba"-

La habitación era tremenda, tenía un baño propio y contaba con dos camas, dos estantes, dos armarios enormes, dos mesas de noche y dos escritorios bastante amplios, además de una chimenea y unos pocos sillones frente a ella. Las piezas en Gryffindor no eran nada comparado con estas

-"Los muebles del lado derecho son tuyos"- Draco dijo sentándose en la cama del lado izquierdo –"Tu baúl ya esta aquí"-

Y Harry se dio cuenta de que en efecto, su baúl ya se encontraba a los pies de su cama

-"Desempacaré mañana"- dijo mientras se limitaba a sacar sólo su pijama –"Ahora necesito dormir un poco"-

Y mientras ambos se preparaban para dormir, manteniendo una conversación sobre las asignaturas de Hogwarts en comparación con las de Irusta, Harry se dedicó a detallar a Malfoy disimuladamente

Ambos eran casi de la misma estatura. Harry quizá un poco más alto, pero no era una comparación justa, pues en teoría él en aquellos momento tenía un año más que Malfoy

La piel del rubio, a diferencia de la que él hacía gala en aquellos momentos, era de un tono pálido pero cremoso. Sin duda alguna una delicia al tacto. Poseía un cuerpo bien trabajado y antes de que se diese cuenta se encontró así mismo admirando al chico, a sus ojos plata y al suave cabello rubio que caía sobre su frente cubriendo sus ojos levemente

Cuando Harry había regresado de Irusta al finalizar ese mismo año, también se había encontrado atraído hacia Malfoy. Una vez que había terminado el curso, él y Severus (el hombre había ido a Irusta con él para entrenarlo haciéndose pasar por un profesor) habían empleado un giratiempo para volver al inicio del año escolar, tal cual trazaba el plan. Y esa era la razón que hacía posible la presencia de Harry Potter en Irusta y la de Demian Nostrade en Hogwarts al mismo tiempo siendo la misma persona

-"Buenas noches, Demian"- dijo Draco apagando las luces de su lado de la habitación

-"Buenas noches, Draco"- respondió Harry imitándolo

La respiración del rubio pronto se volvió profunda y pareja. Harry supuso que el chico ya se había quedado dormido. Suspiró pesadamente

Se había infiltrado en aquel lugar a la espera de algún indicio de ataque mortífago creyendo ciegamente en que todos los slytherin eran unos bastardos sin corazón insufribles y ahora se daba cuenta que las pocas horas que había pasado con ellos hasta el momento, le parecían agradables

Bueno, dicen que las apariencias engañan, quizá se estaba haciendo una idea de ellos demasiado rápido. No podían ser tan diferentes a lo que mostraban afuera ¿no? Sería ridículo

¿La conclusión del día? Que los Slytherin no eran tan malos después de todo

Sin más, Harry calló dormido

**Continuará…**

Iniciado: viernes 30 de junio del 2006

Finalizado: martes 04 de julio del 2006

**Nota:** ufa! y así se acaba el segundo capítulo...lento, lo sé, pero necesito un inicio de calma absoluta o todo mi castillo se irá al demonio

Gracias por los review:D! cualquier duda, sólo pregunten. Responderé con gusto

No sé como andarán las cosas en la actualidad, pero hasta donde yo supe, sigue sin permitir la respuesta de reviews por medio de los capítulos, así que responderé abajo a quienes no tengan cuenta y al resto por las formas 'legales' en la página.

REVIEW: Yo _(Gracias por el cumplido! Me alegro de que te guste, ojala este chap te haya gustado también! )_ Blackmoonlady _(Que bueno que te ha gustado! Pues aquí tienes el chap 2, espero que también te guste, estaré actualizando en breve ) _Gabriel Malfoy _(Que bueno que te haya gustado xD! Espero vallas entendiendo a medida que avance la historia. La verdad no hay mucho que explicar. En el primer chap sólo se deja en claro que Nostrade es Harry…el 'cómo' se va viendo en el transcurso de la historia. Gracias por el review! ) _Daemon _(pues sí! En este fic Harry explotará su lado slytherin de forma descarada. Gracias por el review! ;D) _Diana _(./. Woo! Gracias por el cumplido y me alegro de que la historia te parezca original. Ojala te guste también este chap. Estaré actualizando pronto ! Gracias por el review! ;D)_ Julia _(Que bueno que te ha gustado, Julia! Me hace feliz el que sea de tu agrado ;D. Con respecto a tus dudas…creo que lo que no te ha quedado claro en este chap, te quedará claro más adelante, así que no te preocupes. Gracias por el review, espero verte de nuevo por estos lares…la verdad creí que más gente me preguntaría lo que tú me haz preguntado xD! Pero sólo parece haberte picado a ti el pequeño gran detalle xDD. Cuídate y gracias de nuevo)_


	3. Draco Malfoy

**Nota de Autora**

El líder nato. Harry no puede creerlo ¿A caso todo lo que creía saber sobre ellos estaba errado?

**Advertencia: **Slash¿no sabes lo que es? Pues parejas gay con relaciones basadas en sexo desenfrenado sin comunicación -! Bueh….no tal cual….mejor quedémonos con el 'parejas gay' xDUu

**Parings: **Harry/Draco

**Disclairmer:** no hay fin de lucro y lo único que deseo es ser feliz, no robarle dinero a los respectivos dueños de lo que me sirvo para lograr mis objetivos

------------------

-"Diálogos"-

-'Pensamientos'-

_Otra clase de pensamientos y cosas varias_

Narración

**Recuerdos**

**-------------------**

"**Lealtades"**

(by HarukoFLCL)

**Capítulo 03: **Draco Malfoy

Sábado 09 de Septiembre, 08:47 Hrs.

Cuando Harry despertó al día siguiente, por culpa de la gran cantidad de luz natural que entraba por unos orificios en el techo, Malfoy ya no estaba en la habitación.

El moreno se desperezó a gusto. La condenada cama era exquisita. Se levantó, duchó y vistió con algo de flojera. Luego se dedicó a desempacar.

Su baúl estaba agrandado mágicamente, lo que le había permitido traer un sin fin de cosas que el director de Irusta, Evilloth Nostrade, le había recomendado.

El viejo le había tomado cariño a tal punto de ofrecerle ser su nieto legalmente, pero Harry se había negado abrumado.

La historia que Harry le había narrado a los Slytherin la noche anterior no era del todo falsa. Evilloth Nostrade de verdad había tenido un hijo y este hijo se había fugado con una sangresucia, pero el accidente en el que habían muerto se había producido cuando ella tenía 8 meses y medio de embarazo, por lo que su nieto ni siquiera había alcanzado a nacer.

A las 9:30, Harry ya tenía todo instalado. Los libros en el estante, sus útiles en el escritorio y toda su ropa en el armario. Lo único que seguía en el baúl era su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador cuidadosamente hechizado para que en vez de mostrar su nombre original, mostrase su identidad falsa.

Con cuidado, sacó una costosa caja de madera tallada que había guardado en el cajón con contraseña del escritorio y extrajo una de las diez pequeñas botellas transparentes con un líquido color sangre en su interior.

-"Tengo que decirle a Severus que cambie el color de la poción"- susurró destapándola para luego beberla de un trago –"Van a creer que soy un vampiro"-

Guardó la botellita nuevamente, tapó la caja y luego la regresó al cajón. Gracias a esa poción, cambiaban algunos rasgos de Harry. Severus la había creado y probado en él mismo durante todo el año que estuvieron en Irusta. La poción causaba efecto durante 32 horas, pero para hacer más creíble el cuento, habían decidido que les harían creer a todos que estaba enfermo, que esa poción era su medicina (la que debía suministrarse diariamente antes del desayuno) y que Severus era quien la preparaba.

Dos pájaros de un tiro. Por un lado sería la excusa perfecta para poder hablar con él sin levantar sospechas y por otro nadie lo cuestionaría si alguna vez lo veía tomando la poción.

Harry sacó el mapa y observó que Malfoy, Zabini y Nott estaban llegando al Gran Comedor, mientras que Parkinson iba recién cruzando la puerta de la sala común para ir también a tomar su desayuno. El moreno guardo el mapa, salió de la habitación y subió a la sala común.

Cuando pasó junto al cartel de anuncios, un papel llamó su atención. Estaban solicitando interesados para el equipo de Quidditch. Harry dudó un segundo con la mirada fija en el cartel.

Seguía siendo un Gryffindor y por ende quería que ellos ganaran la copa de Quidditch ese año, pero por otro lado, esa era su única oportunidad de montar una escoba en todo el año.

En el momento en que Severus había borrado de su memoria los escalones de trampa, también había borrado la información sobre qué casa había ganado las copas anuales. La brillante idea había pertenecido a Dumblendore esta vez.

-"¿Interesado en formar parte del equipo, joven Nostrade?"- le cuestionó suavemente una voz burlona junto a él.

Harry casi había quedado pegado al techo, pero lo disimuló con maestría. Severus sonrió orgulloso. Después de todo, al parecer ese año completo no había sido una perdida de tiempo.

-"Algo así, profesor Snape"- sonrió vagamente.

-"Y dígame¿Qué tal su primera noche en Slytherin?"- el tono sádico no le hizo gracias a Harry –"Supongo que señor Malfoy, su compañero de cuarto, fue un excelente anfitrión"-

-"Bastante agradable, señor"- Harry dijo fulminándolo con la mirada –"Y si, en efecto mi compañero resultó ser muy amable"-

-"¿Recordó su medicina el día de hoy?"- cuestionó esta vez cambiando el tema.

-"Por supuesto, señor. No esta entre mis planes morir tan joven"- Severus entendió perfectamente a qué clase de muerte se refería –"Por cierto, tengo que hablar con usted respecto a la medicina ¿tiene tiempo esta tarde?"-

Severus alzó una ceja intrigado –"Claro, pase por mi despacho como a las 4. Ahora debo ir a levantar a unos zánganos. Que tenga un buen día "- se despidió el hombre dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras –"Y antes de que se me olvide. Debería pensarse eso del Quidditch. Los señores Malfoy, Zabini y Nott son parte del quipo"-

Y sin más el hombre desapareció por las escaleras de la derecha.

Harry se cruzó de brazos con los ojos fijos en la hoja por unos cuantos segundos, tomando una decisión. Con un movimiento elegante sacó su varita de los pliegues de la túnica, apuntó la hoja de inscripciones y con un suave movimiento, apreció el nombre de Demian Nostrade.

Satisfecho, Harry volvió a guardar su varita y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Debía ganar ese lugar en el equipo de Slytherin, así podría tener a Malfoy y CIA más vigilados.

.: L E A L T A D E S :.

Sábado 09 de Septiembre, 21:32 Hrs.

Aquella noche, Harry se sentó junto a Parkinson, Bulstrode, Greengrass, Crabbe y Goyle en el mismo sitio donde se había sentando con los demás la noche anterior.

En el desayuno había conocido a las chicas y durante el almuerzo habían aparecido Crabbe y Goyle.

Fue toda una sorpresa para él, el hecho de que los dos últimos ya no formasen parte del equipo Quidditch. Al parecer, Severus estaba arto de que tuviesen calificaciones tan bajas, así que había comenzado a darles tutelaje todos los sábados por la mañana.

Según Parkinson el trauma sería irreversible.

A las cuatro había ido a la oficina de Snape a dar un corto informe sobre como había empezado la misión, a sugerirle que cambiase el color de la poción y a quejarse por lo de las habitaciones.

**-"¿En qué estabas pensando!"- pidió furioso paseándose de un lado a otro –"¡Ocultarme esa información podría haber mandado todo a la mierda, Severus¡Te creía más cuerdo! Me podrían haber descubierto, sabías perfectamente que el impacto sería colosal para mi persona"-**

**-"No seas exagerado, Potter"- gruñó molesto el hombre. Sabía que este momento llegaría desde que se dio cuenta del detalle de las habitaciones –"Y no me culpes a mí. El director me prohibió decírtelo. Sabes que no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Y antes de que te pongas a despotricar en su contra, debes tener en cuenta que siempre tiene una razón para hacer las cosas…aunque no siempre la veamos de buenas a primeras"-**

Y como lo había supuesto desde un inicio, el demente responsable era el chiflado del Director, porque Severus podía defenderlo, pero Harry sabía mejor que nadie el carácter demente del que hacía gala algunas veces.

-"Nostrade"- lo llamó Parkinson al notar que se había sumido en sus pensamientos intentando meterle conversación –"¿Es verdad que te has inscrito para la prueba del equipo de Quidditch?"-

-"Así es"- respondió él encogiéndose de hombros –"Me gusta ese deporte"-

-"Mañana en la mañana serán las pruebas"- comenzó Greengrass entusiasmada –"Si no tuviese dos pies izquierdos también intentaría ser parte. Tu también te has inscrito ¿no, Millicent?"-

-"Si. Aprovechando que estos dos idotas"- señaló a Crabbe y Goyle que la miraron ofendidos –"ya no son los golpeadores, me nominaré para el puesto"-

-"¿Y tú Nostrade?"- le preguntó Crabbe curioso –"¿A qué puesto aspiras?"-

-"Cazador"- respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros. No participaría como buscador sólo para evitar darle una paliza a Gryffindor. Era eso o perder a propósito y no estaba entre sus planes dejar mal parado a los Nostrade.

-"¿Cazador? Con lo parecido que eres a Potter no te veía en una posición que no fuese buscador"- dijo Zabini llegando de la nada en compañía de Malfoy y Nott –"Déjame un espacio Daphne, cariño"-

-"¿En qué andaban ustedes tres?"- les preguntó Parkinson mientras le dejaba un espacio a Draco entre ella y Harry. Nott había obligado a Crabbe y Goyle a juntarse un poco más para poder sentarse junto a ellos

-"Viendo que todo estuviese listo para la prueba de mañana. Recuerda que somos los tres únicos miembros del equipo que quedan, Pansy"- dijo Malfoy sacando una lista de su túnica –"Además, soy el capitán"-

-"¿Veintitrés aspirantes?"- preguntó Pansy asombrada mirando la lista que Draco le estaba mostrando. Harry también la miró curioso –"Son bastantes"-

-"Eso es porque el condenado de Potter ya no está,"- dijo Draco restándole importancia –"y sabes lo que eso significa"-

Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Vincent y Gregory abrieron los ojos más de lo normal.

-"¡De verdad!"- preguntó Millicent emocionada.

Harry no entendía de qué demonios estaban hablando.

-"Por supuesto"- dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa de suficiencia. Harry nunca lo había visto sonreír así.

-"¡La copa es nuestra!"- sonrió Daphne dando un pequeño saltito de alegría.

Harry pestañeó un par de veces.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Era cierto que él ya no participaría en el encuentro, pero aún así los jugadores de Gryffindor superaban con creces a los Slytherins.

-"Increíble que no lo hayan dado por hecho"- rió Blaise. Harry pudo notar que el chico estaba radiante. Incluso el estoico Nott parecía algo feliz –"Sin Potter en los partidos no hay razón para que el cabezota de Draco sea buscador. Podrá tomar de una buena vez el lugar de cazador que siempre debió haber tenido"-

Harry frunció el seño ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando?

-"Te explico"- continuó Zabini al ver una leve confusión en los ojos de Demian –"Potter y el rubio aquí presente no tenían una relación muy 'agradable', por decirlo de alguna forma"- Harry pudo apreciar como la sonrisa burlona del chico se incrementaba al escuchar el gruñido que emitió Malfoy –"y como tiene de rubio lo mismo que de orgulloso y terco, se negó en redondo a tomar cualquier otra posición en el juego que no fuese esa hasta poder vencerlo. De más esta decir que nunca lo logró. Potter esta fuera de la liga colegial en esa posición"-

-"¡Este año podría haberlo vencido!"- se quejó Malfoy molesto. Todos sonrieron y hasta Harry sintió deseos de hacerlo.

-"Eso mismo vienes diciendo desde tercero, cariño"- dijo Pansy. Los ojos grises se limitaron a fulminarla.

-"El punto es que como cazador es donde mejor se desempeña"- acotó Nott restándole importancia.

-"Es una lastima que no podamos participar este año"- se lamentó Crabbe.

-"Si. El profesor Snape nos esta explotando"- gimió Goyle enterrando la cara entre sus enorme manos.

-"Se lo tienen merecido por vagos"- Millicent no tardó en regañarlos.

-"¿Cómo va ese asunto?"- inquirió Nott mirándolos fijamente –"Ustedes son un completo fracaso en casi en todo. Hasta yo intenté darles ayudantía en pociones"-

-"Van bastante bien"- sonrió Goyle algo aliviado –"Desde que Draco nos ayuda todo se ha presentado más fácil ¿no Vincent?"-

-"Es cierto"-

-"Eso es bueno"- aprobó Malfoy –"Y más ahora con la ayuda de mi padrino. A fines de este mes ya deberían andar decentes, porque supongo que siguieron el plan de estudios que les dejé para el verano ¿me equivoco?"- demandó con los fríos y amenazantes ojos fijos en ambos. Harry pudo verlos saltar.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió con más escándalo de lo habitual. Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre los cinco recién llegados.

-"¡Clase A, Malfoy!"- llegó corriendo hasta ellos un chico de tercero –"Primer año. Sortilegios Weasley"-

Malfoy saltó de su asiento casi de inmediato olvidando por completo a los otros dos y Harry, al ver a dos niños de primero siendo literalmente arrastrado por otros dos de tercero lo imitó algo preocupado.

-"¡Ustedes ahí!"- ordenó el rubio a un grupo de quinto que ocupaba los sillones más cercanos a la entrada –"Muévanse y no estorben" – los de quinto, con los ojos aún fijos en los recién llegados se apartaron de inmediato –"Theo, Blaise"-

-"Entendido"- dijeron ambos al unísono. Harry los vio sacar sus respectivas varitas y transfigurar los sillones en dos camas para luego transportar a ambos chicos, relevando a los de tercero.

-"Daphne, sabes que hacer"- dijo sin siquiera mirarla acercándose al lugar donde Zabini y Nott ya recostaban a los de primero –"Millicent, tú también"-

Ambas chicas cabecearon y mientras Bulstrode abandonaba la sala común, Greengrass se dirigía hacia las habitaciones.

-"Pansy, cariño. Quiero hasta el último detalle"- continuó Malfoy disparando ordenes en todas direcciones. Harry estaba alucinado.

-"Como siempre sus deseos son ordenes, príncipe"- respondió la chica juguetona dirigiéndose hacia los chicos de tercero que habían llegado arrastrando a los dos de primero.

-"Demian,"- Harry casi había saltado al escuchar la voz de Malfoy –"ven acá y dame una mano. Vincent, Gregory, quiero este lugar despejado ¡ahora!"-

-"¡Ya escucharon a su majestad!"- se apresuró a gritar Crabbe correteando a los curiosos –"¡Estorban!"

-"Ustedes eligen, a sus habitaciones, o a fuera. Pero aquí no se quedan"- lo secundó Goyle –"Lo de costumbre: para más detalles con Pansy Parkinson en dos horas"-

Harry se detuvo a medio camino hacia Malfoy para mirar a Crabbe y Goyle ¿Qué¿Acaso estas cosas pasaban seguido?

-"¡Nostrade!"- lo apremió Draco molesto verificando el estado de uno de los de primero. Nott y Zabini veían al otro –"¿Qué esperas¿Una invitación?"-

-"Tranquilo, aquí estoy"- dijo Harry seriamente una vez a su lado –"¿Qué esta pasando, Draco?"-

-"La bienvenida anual"- se limitó a responder sarcástico –"Tienes suerte de haber llegado a séptimo. No sabes todos los malos ratos que te ahorras"-

_¿Bienvenida anual?_

-"¿A qué te refieres?"-

-"Luego habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora… ¿Conoces los Sortilegios Weasley?"- Harry asintió y Malfoy pareció satisfecho –"En ese caso, identificas todos los que puedas en el novato. Tengo que saber todas las bromas para poder aplicar antídotos sin tener efectos secundarios"-

Harry vaciló un poco antes de hacerle caso.

-"Y en este caso… ¿no sería mejor llevarlos a la enfermería?"- inquirió algo confundido. En gryffindor hubiesen corrido en dirección a ese lugar en un caso parecido.

-"No"- respondió secamente el rubio –"En este caso no lo es, Demian. Los problemas de Slytherin se solucionan en Slytherin. Te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora ayúdame con esto"-

Harry se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a obedecer. Justo en ese momento, Grengrass regresó con una pequeña maleta negra y Bulstrode con Severus Snape a sus espaldas.

.: L E A L T A D E S :.

Domingo 10 de Septiembre, 01:42 Hrs

Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama boca abajo, mientras Draco hacia lo mismo en la suya boca arriba. Estaban francamente agotados.

-"Valla primer día en este lugar"- se quejó bajito enterrando su cara en la deliciosa almohada.

-"Por suerte sólo han sido dos. Hemos tenido masacres peores"- sonrió el rubio sin ser capaz de moverse.

_Masacres_. Esa era la palabra exacta que Harry había estado evitando desde que Severus había entrado en el lugar entablando una conversación con Draco y de la que se había podido servir para entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Greengrass se lo había corroborado todo después.

Ahora, Harry desearía no haberse enterado.

_Bienvenida anual_. No podía creerlo. En teoría los malos eran los Slytherin, no las otras casas. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba darle a los de primero bienvenidas como esa?

Harry se mordió un poquito el labio inferior sintiéndose avergonzado. Pensar que él había reído junto con Ron cuando Seamus le había mencionado algo una vez hace mucho tiempo. Si no hubiese sido por la mirada de Hermione incluso podrían haber formado parte del circulo de bromistas.

Habían encontrado 17 _bromas_ distintas en cada _novato_, como Malfoy les decía…y después se preguntaban por qué todo los Slytherin eran unos desgraciados.

Harry se sorprendió de lo diferente que se veía todo el asunto desde su actual perspectiva. Suspiró.

-"Oye Draco"- llamó suavemente el moreno –"¿a ti también te dieron tu _bienvenida anual_?"-

-"Claro,"- susurró el rubio somnoliento –"pero a mi tocó peor. Los gemelos Weasley en persona tuvieron el honor"- se interrumpió por un débil bostezo –"Se ensañaron conmigo por ser Malfoy y haberme metido con el imbécil su hermanito menor y su mejor amigo…pero por suerte Elliott estuvo ahí…"-

Harry escucho como el rubio se volteaba en la cama pesadamente. Así que Fred y George le habían dado la _bienvenida_ a Malfoy…Harry se compadecía de él y no pudo evitar la leve alegría de que el tal Elliott hubiese ayudado al rubio.

-"¿Cuántas _bromas_ te llegaron a ti?"- cuestionó dividiéndose entre curioso y avergonzado, pero la respuesta no llego –"¿Draco?"-

Se volteó para observarlo y lo descubrió profundamente dormido, aún con el uniforme puesto y recostado sobre las mantas. Continuó con la mirada fija en él por unos cuantos segundos y luego sonrió. Se incorporó despacio y cruzó el pasillo sólo para sentarse junto a él al borde de su cama

Despierto, el rubio era un líder nato. Harry lo había estado observando atentamente todo el día. Malfoy era quien tenía la última palabra para todo, era espantosamente frío y aterradoramente organizado, nada se escapaba a su minucioso control y al resto no parecía importarle; pero dormido se veía tan frágil y desprotegido, que Harry no podía obviar la vena de sobreprotección Gryffindor con la que gozaba….quizá si podría entender qué veía Severus en el rubio después de todo.

Y es que Draco Malfoy dormido era toda una visón.

Con un movimiento leve sacó unos cuantos mechones rubios que caían sobre su pálido rostro y en un leve movimiento le besó la frente. Permitió que su mano le delineara las facciones, los ojos, la nariz y la boca.

De tanto escuchar a Severus hablar bien del rubio, Harry había comenzado a apreciarlo inconcientemente.

Si Malfoy fuese así de adorable todo el tiempo, Harry podría llegar a quererlo…

_Quererlo…_

Los ojos árticos se abrieron de golpe ante aquel pensamiento y con movimiento rápido se puso de pie, alejándose del rubio como si le quemara.

Aquellos pensamientos no estaban bien. Harry no debía descentrarse de la misión, no debía olvidar que estaba ahí, junto a Malfoy, solamente para desbaratar cualquier plan que tuviese y pudiese atentar contra la seguridad del colegio y sus alumnos.

Se dirigió al baño para mojarse el rostro en busca de la calma perdida y cinco minutos después volvió a la habitación, ya completamente tranquilo.

Miró a Malfoy nuevamente y vio que se había encogido. De seguro tendría frío. Harry bufó molesto. No podía dejarlo ahí encima, así que se acercó a él, le quitó la túnica, los zapatos y luego transfiguró el resto de su uniforme en un pijama, desarmó la cama y lo recostó bajo las mantas.

Ese rubio tenía un sueño horriblemente pesado.

Luego se cambió él, se acostó y apagó las luces. Se quedó dormido casi al instante.

.: L E A L T A D E S :.

Domingo 10 de septiembre, 13:14 Hrs.

Harry colocó su –ahora- elegante trasero en una de las pulcras bancas del vestuario masculino del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin junto al de Bulstrode.

Por ser una ocasión especial, habían permitido la entrada a las chicas.

Estaba tan cansado y hambriento que se sentía morir, pero antes de poder permitirse la ducha y el almuerzo, debía esperar los ansiados resultados de las pruebas.

Definitivamente tenía más talento como buscador que como cazador, pero aún en esa posición era superior a muchos de los que se habían nominado para el puesto. Harry tenía el lugar seguro.

Justo en ese instante, el vise capitán del equipo hizo su aparición en el vestuario. Blaise Zabini venía impecable en su traje de Quidditch. Sólo él, Nott y Malfoy tenían el suyo, todos los demás andaban con buzo o túnicas deportivas. Harry se había vestido con el uniforme deportivo de Irusta, mostrando bien en alto la insignia en su pecho, según Severus, eso le daría una especie de credibilidad inconciente en cada uno de los que le vieran.

-"Chicos, no voy a decirles que todos lo han hecho excelente, pero sí que han superado nuestras expectativas"- comenzó con una leve sonrisa –"Esperábamos a una montonera de inútiles, así que han resultado una grata sorpresa los que no lo fueron"-

Harry sonrió levemente. Ese discurso era bastante….mmmm… ¿Slytherin?

-"No voy a darme más vueltas. Los que nombre se quedan; los que no, se largan"- continuó mirando un papel desinteresadamente –"Millicent Bulstrode y Harold McDougal serán los golpeadores, Ciel D'Lux la buscadora y Demian Nostrade cazador. Theodore Nott continuará en su posición de guardián, yo en mi lugar de cazador y Draco Malfoy debutará por fin en el lugar donde siempre debió estar: como nuestro tercer y último cazador. Ahora todos los demás largo"-

Harry sonrió mentalmente mientras los ojos celeste-árticos de su fachada como Demian Nostrade recorrían el lugar desinteresadamente. La desilusión (disimulada bastante bien en algunos casos y patéticamente en otros) que había adornado los orgullosos y normalmente impasibles rostros de sus nuevos compañeros de casa había sido maquillada con una bien fingida indiferencia mientras abandonaban los vestuarios. Harry no pudo evitar comparar el hecho con la reacción segura que hubiesen presenciado en Gryffindor y es que en la casa de los leones nadie se hubiese detenido a disimular algo, todos habrían salido con caras largas y arrastrando los pies con los hombros caídos.

Siguió con sus ojos a los caídos y fue justo en ese instante en que reparó en la esbelta figura de Malfoy de pie en la puerta con la mirada plateada perdida en algún lugar. Lo recorrió de arriba a bajo. Tan altivo y elegante como siempre, una delicia para la vista de cualquiera, en especial la suya.

_Con un demonio_. Había sido difícil enfrentar el hecho de que el condenado rubio le pareciese _atractivo_ cuando había vuelto de Irusta a fines de ese año, pero esto estaba comenzando a superar sus expectativas. El rubio le gustaba bastante y el hecho de estar conociéndolo mejor no ayudaba en lo absoluto…no al menos los descubrimientos que estaba haciendo, pues eran bastante… mmm… _¿positivos?_

Suspiró pesadamente justo en el mismo instante en que Nott se acercaba a Malfoy para susurrarle algo al oído arrancándole una pequeña sonrisita y se volteó hacia Bulstrode quién comenzaba a meterle conversación.

Minutos después, el capitán del equipo se encontraba dándoles los horarios de las prácticas que comenzarían a partir de la semana siguiente.

Harry casi saltó de felicidad cuando Malfoy terminó con sus indicaciones y todos pudieron abandonar los vestuarios de una buena vez..

.: L E A L T A D E S :.

Domingo 10 de Septiembre, 23:59 Hrs.

-"Me duele la cabeza"- se quejó Draco bajito haciendo círculos con las blancas manos a ambos lados de su cabeza en un patético intento para mitigar el dolor.

Harry sonrió imperceptiblemente ante el leve gemido que el rubio había lanzado.

-"No sé por qué no me extraña"- dijo algo sarcástico. Malfoy ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, tan sólo se limitó a dedicarle un gesto obsceno con la mano y Harry se sorprendió de que hasta gestos como esos se vieran elegantes proviniendo de él –"Tengo una poción que podría servirte si gustas"-

En definitiva no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que Malfoy estuviese hecho polvo, no al menos después de aquel día. Primero el quidditch, luego ayudando a Crabbe y a Goyle, la ronda de prefecto, otra _bienvenida_ que atender por la tarde y para finiquitar el asunto ayudando al _nuevo_ (nótese: él mismo) a ponerse al día para las clases que iniciaría su nueva identidad al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana.

Harry había insistido en que no era necesario que lo ayudase precisamente aquel pesado domingo, pero Zabini había dado en el clavo: Malfoy tenía de rubio lo mismo que de cabezota, engreído y orgulloso.

Lo dejó peleando internamente contra su orgullo para dirigirse al baño y encerrarse en él, no si antes darle una última e intensa mirada aprovechando que el dolor de cabeza lo obligaba a permanecer con los ojos cerrados.

Cinco minutos después, Draco llamaba a la puerta pidiéndole un poco de la famosa poción para el dolor de cabeza.

-"Esta en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio"- respondió alzando la voz para que lo escuchase procurando hacerla sonar neutral. Si el terco de Malfoy se daba cuenta de que se estaba riendo se molestaría de seguro y esos serían unos cuantos puntos en contra para Demian –"Es la de color azul cielo"-

-"Vale. Gracias"- respondió con la voz algo ronca y amortiguada por la puerta.

_Gracias._ Le había _dado_ las gracias…el rubio _sabía_ dar las gracias… ¡Wow! Lo guardaría para el recuerdo: _El día en que Draco Malfoy le dio las gracias a Harry Potter_.

Se puso de pié frente al espejo y admiró con detenimiento las alteraciones que originaba la poción de Severus en su persona. Se sonrió a sí mismo mientras su reflejo le guiñeaba un ojo, tomó su tiempo para lavarse los dientes y se mojó un poco el rostro antes de abandonar el baño.

-"Es todo tuyo, Draco"- dijo al salir dejando la puerta abierta y caminando hacia su cama para sentarse en ella. Recién sentado buscó al rubio con la mirada.

Y fue cuando lo vio que sintió como su estomago se daba vuelta. Malfoy tenía una de _esas_ pociones en la mano derecha, observándola fijamente con ojos entrecerrados a la contra luz de la lámpara. Su primer cajón estaba abierto y la pequeña caja en la que las resguardaba se encontraba abierta sobre la mesa.

**Harry pestañeó intrigado –"No entiendo"- declaró arrancando un gruñido de Severus. Uno de esos a los que ya estaba acostumbrado –"¿Qué tiene de malo que el profesor Errazuriz vea la condenada poción?"-**

**-"Veo que un año no es suficiente para arreglar ese cerebro inservible que tienes"- gruñó destilando veneno. Harry lo ignoró por completo –"Errazuriz no sólo es bueno en armas mágicas y mitológicas, Potter"- Harry suspiró. Cada vez que el hombre se enfadaba lo llamaba por su apellido, o mejor dicho, _escupía_ su apellido –"También tiene un talento nato en pociones que no se debe mirar a la ligera. Si Errazuiz llegase a ver la poción sería capaz de adivinar sus efectos, pues es derivada de una ya existente"- explicó paseándose de un lado a otro –"Lo que me hace recordar que debo darte una indicación más: Harry, ni Nott ni mi ahijado deben tener la oportunidad de mirar esa poción detenidamente. Especialmente mi ahijado que ya ha trabajado con pociones de este tipo antes"- le advirtió mirándolo directamente a los ojos –"de caso contrario hay altas posibilidades de que la reconozcan"-**

Y ahora el condenado de Malfoy tenía la condenada poción en la condena mano. ¿La palabra para describirlo? Malo. Condenadamente malo.

Se puso de pié intentando mantener el control de sí mismo para quitarle la poción a Malfoy sin que se notase su nerviosismo: un movimiento brusco y nacería una desconfianza que le pesaría como el demonio.

Maldijo mentalmente.

¿Cómo se le fue a olvidar cerrar el cajón aquella tarde después de recibir los dulces que se había auto-enviado desde Irusta? Maldito el momento en que había creído que podría resultar divertido recibir dulces de sí mismo.

Con un leve movimiento de su mano convocó la poción para el dolor que Malfoy debería tener en las manos en aquel momento y con movimientos que él consideró normales se acercó al rubio por la espalda.

Lo rodeó con ambas manos sin llegar a tocarlo, con su mentón casi en el hombro de él y sus mejillas sin llegar a rozarse. Era la primera vez que Harry tenía al rubio tan cerca y descubrió con algo de extrañeza que su calor le resultaba agradable. También notó que a esa distancia lo sentía más pequeño de lo que recordaba.

-"Esa no es, Malfoy"- sonrió en su oído haciéndolo saltar levemente mientras que con su mano izquierda le quitaba el frasco y con su mano derecha le colocaba el otro frasco entre los delgados dedos –"Es esta"-

Draco alejó por instinto su rostro del de él para poder mirarlo a la cara, sujetando la poción que le tendía y volteando el rostro en su dirección. Su única señal de asombro fue el rápido pestañeo del que se sirvió para enfocarlo más rápido.

No pudo evitar el percatarse de que a esa distancia los ojos de Malfoy eran mucho más hermosos.

Casi al segundo y medio siguiente, una sensual sonrisa atravesó los exquisitos labios del rubio.

Harry no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando Malfoy terminó de recostarse en su cuerpo, rompiendo la minúscula distancia que los separaba. Severus había hecho un excelente trabajo con él, porque no se alteró en lo absoluto su fría y elegante fachada.

-"No alcancé a revisar los otros cajones. Esa caja llamó mi atención. Es muy bonita ¿lo sabías?"- Harry fingió no darle importancia cuando Draco se movió un poquito para acurrucarse con expresión y movimientos cansados contra su pecho –"¿qué poción es esa?"-

-"¿Recuerdas que te dije algo sobre una enfermedad?- cuestionó sin resistir el impulso de posar su mano libre sobre los suaves cabellos rubios y acariciarlos levemente –"Pues esta es la medicina"-

Con movimientos lentos se separó de Malfoy para guardar la poción nuevamente en la cajita y así poder regresarla a la seguridad de su cajón. Draco lo observó fijamente unos cuantos segundos antes de dirigirse al baño y perderse tras la puerta.

Una vez el rubio se hubo encerrado, Harry soltó todo el aire que tenía acumulado y se permitió a sí mismo retorcer sus manos algo nervioso.

¿Se habría dado cuenta de algo?

_No seas idiota, claro que no alcanzó a darse cuenta. De lo contrario todo Slytherin ya estaría intentando matarte._

Se calmó un poco y luego con movimientos rápidos terminó de cambiarse para poder ir a dormir de una buena vez. Malfoy abandonó el baño con la ropa de dormir ya puesta justo cuando Harry se encaminaba a su cama con el fin de acostarse.

-"Buenas noches, Demian"- se limitó a sonreír levemente el rubio. Harry se estaba acostumbrado a ese trato desde el día anterior.

-"Buenas noches, Draco"- susurró en vuelta recitando una pequeña frase en latín para que se fuesen las luces de la habitación una vez ambos estuvieron acostados.

En cuanto la respiración de Malfoy se había hecho pausada, Harry se permitió suspirar aliviado. Se había salvado por los pelos. La conducta de Malfoy estaba normal si pasaba por alto el hecho de aquel acercamiento tan extraño entre ambos. Ahora que lo analizaba con calma no podía evitar la leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Harry daría lo que fuera por tenerlo así de cerca una vez más.

Desde mañana debería tener más cuidado con sus cosas. Esta vez se había salvado porque Merlín era grande. Por nada más.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el sueño lo invadiera. El día siguiente sería ajetreado. Debía comenzar con el show fuera de Slytherin y de seguro no la tendría fácil. Lo único que agradecía es que no le tocase ramos con los Gryffindor hasta el miércoles.

Podría esquivar a Ron y a Hermione por unos cuantos días más.

**Continuará…**

Iniciado: martes 04 de julio del 2006

Finalizado: lunes 31 de julio del 2006

**Nota:** Otro capítulo lento, lo sé. Pero con el siguiente comienza lo bueno xD! Lo prometo

Nuevamente, un millón de gracias por los comentarios !

**REVIEWS: **YO _(oka, oka xDUu, he aquí la continuación. Espero te guste este capítulo también) _Fefa Black _(he! Te gusta, genial! Lo sé, al principio se entiende poquito, pero con el tiempo se va mejorando eso xD! Gracias por el review ) _Blackmoonlady _(No te preocupes, todo lo que no se entiende se irá aclarando en el transcurso de los chaps. Gracias por el comentario! ) _Lain _(Y voh? Quién soy, wn xDDD. No te envicis con Ro, fea. No seai lesa)_


	4. La otra cara de la Moneda

**Nota de Autora**

La primera clase con sus amigos. No, con los amigos de Potter ¿Qué tan grande sería la recompensa si diera un buen golpe?

**Advertencia: **Slash¿no sabes lo que es? Pues parejas gay con relaciones basadas en sexo desenfrenado sin comunicación -! Bueh….no tal cual….mejor quedémonos con el 'parejas gay' xDUu

**Parings: **Harry/Draco

**Disclairmer:** no hay fin de lucro y lo único que deseo es ser feliz, no robarle dinero a los respectivos dueños de lo que me sirvo para lograr mis objetivos

------------------

-"Diálogos"-

-'Pensamientos'-

_Otra clase de pensamientos y cosas varias_

Narración

**Recuerdos**

**-------------------**

"**Lealtades"**

(by HarukoFLCL)

**Capítulo 04: **La otra cara de la moneda

Miércoles 13 de septiembre, 06:30 AM

Harry saltó de la cama en cuanto Draco le tiró una certera almohada justo a la cabeza con el exclusivo fin de acriminarse.

-"¡Es tu día!"- lloriqueó el rubio retorciéndose bajo las sabanas –"¡A ti te toca el turno primero¡Haz algo para que se calle!"-

Harry gruñó molesto encaminándose hacia la puerta del baño para abrirla de una buena vez.

Ahora entendía porqué los Slytherin andaban siempre de tan mal humor por las mañanas. Con un _despertador_ como ese, él también estaba tomando la maña del mal carácter matutino.

Harry suspiró con alivio en cuanto logró abrir la condenada puerta.

-"¡Buenos días bellas durmientes!"- gritó estruendoso su reflejo en el espejo con una brillante sonrisa. Harry escuchó un gemido proveniente de la cama de Draco. El rubio se había cubierto la cabeza con otra almohada –"Ya era hora de que se levantaran….aunque no me molestaría que se tomaran su tiempo de vez en cuando. Draco no me ha dejado terminar una canción desde hace siete años ¿lo sabías?"-

Harry se limitó a soltar otro magistral gruñido antes de cerrar la puerta del baño con un portazo.

-"¡Que te den!"- le llegó la molesta voz de Malfoy desde el otro lado quejándose por el fuerte y seco sonido. Harry optó por ignorarlo al igual que a la incesante charla del mal nacido espejo.

No podía creer que aquellos condenados artefactos mágicos levantaran a sus respectivos y desdichados estudiantes de forma tan bruta por las mañanas. ¡Harry prefería mil veces que el mismísimo Voldemort viniese a levantarlo con un crucio a eso!

Observó su reflejo con odio intenso preguntándose qué represalias tomaría Severus si decidiera deshacerse del maldito espejo de una buena vez, aunque de seguro, la represalia no sería nada comparada a la enorme satisfacción que sentiría al hacerlo pedazos.

Sin lugar a dudas Salazar Slytherin era un genio….un verdadero genio maligno.

Sólo a él se le podía ocurrir semejante forma para mantener a sus alumnos sin atraso en las clases matutinas.

Las habitaciones de Slytherin estaban hechizadas para que cada día de clases, a las 06:30 am exactas, una especie de hechizo _sonorus _se apoderaran de las cuatro paredes del cuarto permitiendo así a los espejos de cada habitación _explayarse musicalmente._

Desde el punto de vista de Harry y todos los demás desdichados habitantes de la casa: el infierno en vida; y eso que aún se desconocía cual de todos los espejos era el más desafinado.

Los rumores decían que el de Nott-Zabini y el de Malfoy-Nostrade competían por el primer lugar.

El asunto es que a las 6:30 comenzaba la _serenata_ y no paraba hasta que alguno de los ocupantes de la habitación abriese la condenada puerta del maldito baño. Momento en el que felizmente el espejo se callaba de una buena vez, pero que ni se pasase por tu cerebro ir y acostarte nuevamente, porque en ese caso la amplificación no sería de 400wz como lo era normalmente, si no que de 3200wz.

Harry abrió el grifo del agua caliente y esperó hasta que se regulara mágicamente. Se desvistió con lentitud y se metió a la ducha justo en el instante en que el espejo comenzaba a contarle algo con respecto a un cantante de música muggle de los años 70' del cual quería servirse para las canciones de todo el mes siguiente.

_Estúpido artefacto mágico_. Harry lo odiaba.

El lunes pasado casi había quedado pegado al techo en cuanto comenzó la serenata. A Malfoy se le había _olvidado_ mencionar el asunto la noche anterior y Harry lo había maldecido por eso.

**-"Ni se te ocurra hacer semejante estupidez, Nostrade"- le amenazó Draco Malfoy con ojos entrecerrados y señalándolo con su dedo índice el lunes mientras desayunaban. A Harry se le había ocurrido sugerir que dejasen la puerta del baño abierta para evitar el canto matutino del espejo –"Eso es intentar pasarse de listo y Slytherin no tenía un pelo de tonto"-**

**Harry frunció el ceño y lo observó malamente. A él seguía pareciéndole una buena idea.**

**-"No te lo aconsejo, Demian"- dijo Zabini calmadamente degustando su flan de vainilla –"Ya lo hemos intentado. El tiro nos salió por la culata. ¿No, Draco?"-**

**-"Cállate"- ladró molesto el rubio. Zabini rió bajito.**

**-"Él ya lo intentó. En segundo año"- comentó Pansy sonriendo burlonamente –"Elliott no le permitió hacerlo en primero, así que lo intentó cuando él ya no estuvo ahí para impedirlo. En ocasiones como esas no despiertas por una _serenata_, si no que con el portazo de la puerta amplificado por cien mil. El sonido es tan fuerte que te rompe los tímpanos. Estuvo en la enfermería por dos días. Nos llevamos un susto de muerte"- **

Y fue así como dejó de parecerle una buena idea el asunto de la puerta.

Suspiró de puro deleite mientras el agua caliente le recorría el cuerpo y comenzaba a despertarlo lentamente. Aún podía escuchar el incesante monólogo del espejo, pero al ser mitigado por el sonido del agua le llegaba como un pequeño murmullo.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había sido presentado ante el colegio como Demian Nostrade, alumno transferido desde Irusta; tres días desde que se había convertido en el cazador del equipo de Quidditch; y dos días desde que había iniciado su vida escolar como miembro de Slytherin.

En aquellos cuatro días había comenzado a conocer a los miembros de la casa. En los dos primeros días había descubierto que aquellos chicos eran como cualquier otro, que no tenían nada en especial aparte de las características propias de los habitantes de aquel lugar; en los dos días siguientes había descubierto cosas que casi no creía ciertas.

Hasta el momento, Demian Nostrade se había mantenido al margen de las numerosas riñas que su nuevo circulo había mantenido en aquellos días con el resto de las casas, especialmente con Gryffindor. Harry se había dado cuenta que Malfoy comenzaba las riñas sólo cuando se trataba de los _sospechosos_ que tenían con respecto a los posibles _bromistas_ de aquel año. Lo que el rubio no sabía (y Harry sí) es que habían dado en el clavo con todos ellos. De los únicos que Harry no tenía certeza de participación era de los supuestos nuevos que se habrían integrado aquel año.

Harry permitió que el agua tibia le diera de lleno en el rostro aguantando la respiración por unos segundos.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía un poco más parte de los Slytherin, no olvidaba que era un Gryffindor, pero una cosa no llevaba a la otra. Comenzaba a comprender a las serpientes y eso era lo que más le inquietaba.

El moreno sabía que los tiempos difíciles que se cernían sobre el mundo mágico estaban haciendo estragos sobre todos sus habitantes, pero nunca se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que todo había alcanzado un nivel tan alto.

Ahora la gente desconfiaba de todos y sólo se apoyaba realmente a aquellas personas que conocía a fondo, afirmándose entre ellos mismo para evitar irse al fondo.

Harry era conciente que cada día que pasaba, cada muerte, desaparición o ataque acontecido acrecentaban el terror y desesperación en los habitantes del mundo mágico.

Las cosas estaban mal, las manos de Lord Voldemort se hacían más grandes a cada momento y la incertidumbre de cuánto demorarían en cubrirlo todo estaba destruyendo lentamente los nervios del pueblo.

Harry suspiró cansinamente. Si, las cosas estaban mal ahora, pero él ya había vivido aquel año una vez y sabía perfectamente que para cuando finalizase, las cosas estarían terroríficamente peor. No sabía exactamente qué pasaría, pues Dumblendore los había hechizado para que olvidaran los hechos más importantes y así no pudiesen alterar el presente, pero sí sabía que las cosas para esa época estarían dando bote.

Faltaba poco para que los ataques mortífagos comenzaran a aumentar en niveles de osadía y Harry supuso que el trato hacia los miembros de la casa de la serpiente empeoraría con ellos.

Este último detalle era precisamente el que lo perturbaba, pero no había tardado mucho en comprenderlo, después de todo, Harry había sido uno de los _buenos_ desde el primer momento en que pisó el mundo mágico con tan sólo once años y lamentablemente no podía culparlos por el comportamiento que tenían con los Slytherin.

El pánico general profesado a Voldemort venía desde la época estudiantil de sus padres. Los Abuelos y progenitores de la generación actual habían hecho nacer entre sus vástagos el mismo rechazo que ellos profesaban hacia el lado oscuro y ese rechazo había vuelto cuadriplicado con el retorno del Señor Oscuro acontecido durante su quinto año.

El miedo alimentando todo a su paso.

Los niños a los que antes contaban terribles historias ahora lo vivían en carne propia. Sus pesadillas de infancia haciéndose realidad frente a sus ojos. La muerte despiadada de sus seres queridos y conocidos trastornándolos poco a poco, lentamente, comiéndose sus almas infantiles y obligándolos madurar antes de tiempo, como a él mismo le había sucedido. Simplemente no eran capaces de hacer algo, ya fuese por sus conocimientos insuficientes o por el simple terror que les apretaba el pecho.

Harry abrió sus –ahora- ojos color celeste-ártico y estudió sus manos con detenimiento, aún bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Él comprendía todo perfectamente, entendía el _cómo_ y el _por qué_, pero aún así lo continuaba encontrando injusto. Después de todo, ellos no tenían la culpa de ser quienes eran, de haber _nacido _en aquella posición carente de opciones.

Ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa de que sólo existieran dos colores: el blanco y el negro. Ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa de que sólo se les permitiera tener acceso al negro. Ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa que los grises fueran sólo un simple sueño, pero claro, eso no importaba en lo absoluto porque nadie se daba tiempo de verlo. Él mismo había necesitado vivirlo en carne propia para saber qué estaba sucediendo.

Porque sólo llevaba dos días compartiendo con las otras casa y ya sentía la desconfianza y hostilidad injustificada irradiar hacia su identidad falsa.

Aunque obviamente, el comportamiento de los _buenos_ seguía siendo un hecho _comprensible_, basado sobre todo en una desconfianza voraz y en un miedo aterrador.

¿Cómo podía Harry intentar juzgarlos si quiera? Después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo todos estos años.

La pirámide era simple.

En la cima estaba Voldemort, una terrorífica y poderosa leyenda viviente. Lo seguían sus fieles y despiadados Mortífagos, sus súbditos, los verdugos; los que destruían a aquellos que los _buenos_, los del bando de la luz, amaban con toda su alma ¿Y en la base? Los hijos de aquellos que se encontraban en el segundo eslabón. Los que se encargarían de matarlos a ellos en un futuro, aquellos que ahora eran sus compañeros de curso, pero que sólo esperaban el momento indicado para subir de _categoría_, para estar un paso más cerca de _su Señor._

Y ese era el secreto que se esparcía a gritos. No necesitaban nada más para señalarlos con el dedo, para dar por hecho que sus lealtades se encontraban con el demente que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort.

Harry podía comprender eso, pues no era culpa de ellos. Lo que sí había logrado perturbarlo era el hecho de que los profesores también participaran del hecho.

Y fue así como por primera vez en siete años, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus mentores también eran humanos comunes, que tenían tanto miedo como los otros y que el rechazo que también profesaban hacia el lado oscuro estaba terminando por cegarlos.

Ninguno de ellos era tan descarado como Severus con respecto a los Gryffindor, pero Harry había podido notar la cierta hostilidad que apenas eran capaces de disimular y que casi daba por hecho, aumentaría en el transcurso del año.

No pudo evitar comparar el trato que recibían en Gryffindor con el que actualmente le daban en Slytherin. El contraste era impresionante.

Suspiró nuevamente y cerró el grifo para salirse de una buena vez con el fin de dejarle espacio a Malfoy para que también tomase su ducha matutina. Un resoplido exasperado salió de sus labios cuando la incesante charla del espejo volvió a invadir sus oídos.

Salió de la ducha, se secó un poco y se apresuró a abandonar el baño con la toalla amarrada a las caderas. Malfoy ya se había levantado cuando él cruzó el marco de la puerta y con aire somnoliento se encerró en el baño.

Con desgana comenzó a vestirse. Hasta el momento la misión marchaba a las mil maravillas. Poco a poco iba ganándose a sus nuevos compañeros de forma sutil y preferentemente teniéndolos a solas, pero ese día tocaba el paso definitivo.

A primeras horas tenían clases dobles de pociones con los Gryffindor de séptimo año, lugar en donde debía consagrarse.

Demian Nostrade debía dejar el aislamiento de las riñas justo aquel día, debutando contra Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, las otras dos partes del trío de oro, sus amigos de toda la vida.

Le dolía un poco tener que insultar a Ron y Hermione, pero de ellos dependía que el siguiente paso del plan tuviese existo…bueno, de ellos y de Malfoy. Daba lo mismo quién comenzara el pleito, lo importante era que él pudiese intervenir llegado a cierto punto.

Severus ya le había dicho que se retrasaría quince minutos para poder dejarles el espacio suficiente.

Harry observó el reloj mágico ubicado sobre el velador. Las 7:04 am, aún faltaba más de una hora para que comenzase el show.

.:L E A L T A D E S:.

Como siempre, los Slytherin fueron los primeros en llegar a sus respetivas aulas de clases con aproximadamente media hora de anticipación.

Desde el punto de vista de Harry, Salazar Slytherin había sido un mago sin compasión, pero no podía negar que era agradable desayunar tranquilo y sin tener que correr desesperado para llegar a clases justo a la hora como sucedía con los Gryffindor.

Siguió a Malfoy, Blaise y Nott hasta los primeros puestos de la fila a la derecha (lugar que acostumbraban a ocupar desde que Harry tenía memoria) y dejó sus cosas junto a las del rubio. Delante de ellos Blaise y Nott los imitaron, tras ellos, Crabbe y Goyle tomaron asiento. Como de costumbre, Parkinson se ubicó en otro sector del aula junto a Bulstrode, Greengrass y Alexandra White (otra de las chicas de séptimo de Slytherin)

Automáticamente después de dejar sus cosas, Blaise se encaminó a la mesa de Snape donde colocó su ilustre trasero con un movimiento elegante. Harry lo siguió sentándose junto a él (también sobre la mesa) y segundos después, Malfoy y Nott llegaron situándose de pie frente a ellos. Parkinson parecía entretenida en una charla con sus compañeras y Crabbe y Goyle habían sacado sus respectivos libros para releer la clase anterior, tal cual Severus les había indicado.

La tranquila y divertida conversación que Harry mantuvo con Malfoy y Blaise, siendo intervenida de vez en cuando por Nott, lo hizo olvidar por unos minutos los planes que tenía para con los Gryffindor.

Cada día que pasaba comenzaba a sentirse más a gusto con esos tres, también a descubrir que Parkinson no era tan desagradable o _puta_, como se rumoreaba. Incluso, Harry aceptaba que Blaise se le caía bien, que Nott era agradable, que Malfoy no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, que Crabbe y Goyle no eran _tan_ tontos y brutos como creía y que Parkinson era _casi_ un encanto.

Los Gryffindor comenzaron a llegar cinco minutos antes de que diera la hora exacta para el comienzo de la clase.

Sólo cuando Harry vio a Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas ingresar al salón con rostro abatido y arrastrando los pies, dando miradas desconfiadas y hostiles a diestra y siniestra en todas direcciones, siendo recibidas con gestos desdeñosos y muecas de superioridad por parte de los Slytherin, sólo entonces, fue cuando Harry recordó su papel dentro de esa gran farsa.

Dirigió una indiferente y aburrida mirada en dirección a ambos en cuanto Blaise gruñó la noticia de la inminente plaga Gryffindor por caer sobre ellos.

Fingió no reparar en las intensas y desconfiadas miradas con que ambos lo recorrieron casi al segundo siguiente. Después de todo, había sido el objetivo descaradamente obvio de un sin fin de miradas desconfiadas, curiosas y hostiles durante los dos miserables días que llevaba de clases con su identidad falsa ¿Por qué ese día habría de ser diferente¿Por qué con _Gryffindor_ habría de ser diferente?

Vio con algo de gracia la acostumbrada mueca de asco que Malfoy le dirigió a sus ex compañeros. Ahora, de _aquel_ lado, le parecía entretenida. Era como ver a un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, pero Harry sabía que del _otro_ lado, del lado de Seamus y Dean, las cosas no tenían los mismos colores.

Harry se vio obligado a suprimir las enormes ganas que le vinieron de la nada para evitar estirar su brazo derecho con el único fin de revolverle los cabellos rubios a Draco desordenándoselos en el proceso al ver como su mueca se intensificaba a medida que más leones iban haciendo su gloriosa aparición.

Neville fue el siguiente en llegar, seguido de cerca por Parvati, Laverde y el resto de sus ex compañeros de casa.

A las 8:30 justas, una molesta Hermiones Granger ingresó al salón regañando a un exasperado y gruñón Ronald Weasley. Al aparecer, Ron había vuelto a demorarla al poner como prioridad su desayuno a las clases de Severus.

Fueron los dos últimos Gryffindor en llegar.

Harry sonrió interiormente ante la escena. Esos dos eran sin duda lo más parecido que tenía a un par de hermanos y los había extrañado a mares durante el tiempo que había pasado en Irusta. Al menos ahora podía verlos desde lejos.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se puso serio y echó a andar su cerebro. Tenía 15 minutos y requería urgentemente de una pelea grande entre Draco y sus viejos amigos, si no todo los planes se retrasaría quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

En cuanto Hermione tomó asiento entrecerró los ojos castaños y comenzó un rápido escaneo por toda la sala. Harry supo enseguida a quién buscaba y todas sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas en cuanto la insistente mirada de ella se clavó justo sobre él, analizándolo, juzgándolo. Él optó nuevamente por fingir demencia al respecto aparentando no reparar en la mirada de ella.

Maldijo internamente ¿Cómo le haría para que estallara la pelea?

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió el milagro. Casi como si Draco Malfoy hubiese leído sus pensamientos decidiendo tenderle una mano, dejó libre esa maliciosa lengua de la que era dueño.

-"¿Qué tanto miras a mi nuevo compañero Sangre Sucia?"- cuestionó con una de esas cínicas sonrisas adornándole la bonita boca, dándose media vuelta para encararla a la distancia mientras retrocedía un poco para apoyar su espalda en el pecho de Harry, cruzándose de brazos.

El moreno ocultó con maestría la sorpresa que las acciones del rubio le habían causado, sirviéndose de una sonrisita de suficiencia. En un movimiento casi instantáneo, Harry rodeó con ambos brazos la estrecha cintura de Draco apoyando su mentón en el hombro de él, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

Al ver que algo estaba comenzando, Crabbe y Goyle se dirigieron hacia ellos inmediatamente, ubicándose a ambos lados del escritorio de Severus.

-"¿Celoso de que lo mire a él y no a ti Malfoy?"- lanzó ella imitando su sonrisa, completamente a la defensiva. Draco hizo otra mueca de asco.

-"Difícilmente, sabelotodo"- le dijo con superioridad –"Antes me interesaría en Potter"-

Bien. A Harry eso le dolió un poco.

-"Haznos un favor y no jodas, hurón"- escupió Ron interviniendo por primera vez. Sus ojos fijos en Draco, mirándolo con odio intenso.

-"Esto es entre tu amiguita sangre sucia y yo, comadreja. No intervengas"- siseó el rubio regresándole la mirada –"¡Oh! Espera. Ya entendí. Te esta pagando para que seas su guardas espalda, después de todo, tu asquerosa pobreza te tiene desesperado"-

La reacción de Ron fue casi inmediata. Incorporándose de su asiento en un brusco movimiento, la silla salió disparada hacia atrás. Su rostro tan rojo como sus cabellos. Hermione también había saltado con el exclusivo fin de intentar detenerlo.

-"¡Retira eso, Hurón!"- rugió furioso el pelirrojo.

-"Oblígame, pobretón"- sonrió Draco tranquilamente –"¿O es que acaso no puedes hacer nada si el Idiota-de-Oro no esta aquí para protegerte del malvado Draco Malfoy?"-

Harry y todos los Slytherin rieron bajito ante las palabras del rubios, aunque al moreno no le hiciera mucha gracia en realidad. Ron seguía siendo su amigo y él seguía siendo Harry Potter, el _"Idiota-de-Oro"_

-"¡Deja a Harry fuera de esto!"- le espetaron ambas partes del trío dorado al mismo tiempo. Hermione olvidándose por completo de sus intentos por calmar a Ron. Aquella muestra de lealtad hizo que Harry sintiera un agradable cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo.

-"¡Él ni siquiera esta aquí para defenderse!"- colaboró un molesto Seamus mirando fijamente en su dirección. Tenía los nudillos blancos y apretaba los dientes con fuerza –"No eres más que una vil serpiente rastrera, Malfoy. Un patético proyecto de mortífago que no es capaz de hacer nada sin respaldarse en su papito, su asquerosa fortuna y la puta marca oscura que llevan en el brazo izquierdo"-

-"¡Nadie te pidió tu opinión, Finnigan!"- rugió Blaise tomándose la ofensa como propia, saltando de su cómoda posición situada sobre el escritorio. Draco también se había deshecho del abraso de Harry y ahora temblaba de ira a un paso de él. Nott seguía imperturbable en su posición.

-"Ni a ti la tuya, Zabini"- escupió Seamus.

-"Él tiene tanto derecho a intervenir como tú, estúpido Gryffindor"- gruñó Harry lo suficientemente alto para escucharse en todo el salón, aún sin moverse del escritorio.

-"¡Lo sabía!"- chilló Ron indignado, mirando a Harry iracundo y señalándolo acusadoramente –"¡Eres igual que todos ellos, Nostrade¡Otra asquerosa serpiente rastrera próxima a estar bajo el servicio de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado¡Tus lealtades están con el lado oscuro!"-

-"¡Ese asunto no te concierne, pelirrojo!"- siseó Harry peligrosamente –"Es mi problema en quien deposite _mis_ lealtades, no el tuyo"-

-"¡Lo aceptas!"- exclamó Dean sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry con ella –"¡Aceptas que pronto serás un maldito mortifago!"-

-"¡Él no acepta nada!"- rugió Draco también sacando su varita para apuntarlo a él. A estas alturas todos tenían sus varitas afuera amenazándose entre ellos –"¡Nadie te invitó a este baile, Thomas¡Cierra el puto pico!"-

-"¡No te atrevas a amenazarlo, Malfoy!"- gritó Seamus –"¡O te irá mal!"-

-"El novio al rescate"- se burló Nott interviniendo por primera vez. La risa de Pansy se dejó oír audiblemente. Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento exacto que la chica había recorrido el trayecto hasta situarse junto a ellos.

-"¡De qué demonios te ríes, Parkinson?"- demandó Ron.

-"¡Ella puede reírse de lo que le venga en gana!"- le devolvió Harry saltando a la defensiva –"¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales, pecoso¡Deberías tratar a las damas con más respeto!"-

-"El problema es que yo no veo ninguna _dama_"- respondió sarcástico lanzando una desdeñosa mirada a la chica.

Harry se molestó terriblemente ante aquel comentario. Ron no la conocía, no tenía derecho a juzgarla.

Nott debió estirar ambos brazos para detener a Draco y a Blaise que casi se le van encima, pero Harry pudo apreciar claramente que también estaba enojado.

-"Pues muy _puta_ seré, Weasley"- Pansy se limitó a sonreírle coquetamente guiñeándole un ojo con descaro, antes de tomar asiento sobre el escritorio con indiferencia –"Pero créeme que contigo ni aunque tuvieras todo el oro del mundo ¡Oh! Es cierto, no tienes donde caerte muerto"-

Unas cuantas risas más se dejaron escuchar por todo el salón mientras el rostro de Ron comenzaba a alcanzar tonalidades granates.

-"Pero…¿Realmente no vez ninguna _dama_ en este lugar?"- le cuestionó Harry a Ron con una sonrisa algo sádica antes de mirar directamente a Hermione. Si había alguien que sabía como _dañar_ a Ronald Weasley, ese sin dudad alguna era Harry Potter –"He de suponer en ese caso, que el pago señalado anteriormente por Draco la _señorita_ aquí presente te lo da en carne ¿no? Quizá quiera contratar más guarda espaldas y formar una orgía en sus habitaciones"-

Ron se puso algo morado y a Hermione se le fueron los colores de la cara. Todos los Gryffindor se quedaron sin habla.

-"Ahora que lo dices, Demian"- sonrió Draco recuperando el aplomo mientras los otros Slytherin se reían de buena gana –"No había pensado en eso. Como a Weasley no le alcanza ni para pagarle a una puta, usa su servicio se guarda espalda para pedirle el _favor_ a cambio a la sangre sucia"- rió un poco antes de continuar –"Nunca pensé que estuvieras _tan_ desesperado como para pedírselo a ella, Weasley. Quizá me apiade de ti si me lo pides de rodillas. Podría dejarte lamer mis zapatos a cambio de algo de dinero para que te consigas a alguien…"- observó a Hermione de arriba abajo –"…decente"- y no se detuvo ahí, aún faltaba la guinda del pastel –"Dime Granger¿Potter también era uno de tus _guarda espaldas_?"-

Y así terminaron por jalar la soga hasta romperla.

Ninguno de los Slytherin alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Ron levantó su varita en dirección a Draco gritando un sorpresivo _"¡__Saggitae!"_, ni siquiera el mismo Draco, quién tan sólo pudo pestañear confundido ante el sonido.

Todos habían bajado la guardia, todos menos Harry. Debido a eso, fue el único que atinó a hacer algo al respecto. Saltó hacia Draco sin si quiera detenerse a pensarlo, envolviéndolo con su brazo izquierdo, pegándolo a su pecho instintivamente y estirando su mano derecha con la varita firmemente sujeta en dirección a Ron gritando: _"¡Protejo!"_

Afortunadamente, Severus hizo acto de presencia justo en aquellos críticos momentos.

-"¡Qué demonios significa esto¡Todos ustedes¡Bajen sus varitas enseguida!"- ordenó el pocionista dispuesto a cortar cabezas –"¡No me oyeron¡Bájenlas ahora mismo¡Y todos ustedes a sus condenados asientos¡YA!"- continuó gritando hecho una furia –"¡HE DICHO QUE BAJE SU MALDITA VARITA WEASLEY!"-

Reticentemente todos obedecieron en silencio, gruñendo por lo bajo maldiciones ininteligibles.

Harry había dejado escapara todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones en cuanto Severus había aparecido impartiendo ordenes. ¡Gracias a Merlín que había aparecido justo a tiempo! Las cosas se habían salido de control de forma escandalosa.

Soltó a Draco lentamente para mirarlo a la cara. El rubio aún parecía algo sorprendido, pero Harry no pudo dejar de admirarlo por demorarse apenas un segundo en recomponer su perfecta mascara de frialdad. Al moreno incluso le había parecido ver un leve tono rosa pastel sobre sus pálidas mejillas cuando lo había soltado. Sonrió internamente ante la idea…quizá Demian Nostrade no le resultase del todo indiferente a Draco Malfoy.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, todos se fueron a sus respectivos puestos lo más rápido posible, sintiendo los fríos y atormentadores ojos negros de Severus Snape pegados en la espalda de cada uno de ellos.

Harry permitió que Malfoy pasase primero hacia el pupitre pegado a la pared, donde se dejó caer elegantemente para luego él hacer lo propio en el pupitre junto a él.

-"No puedo creer que cometan semejante estupidez. Me retraso 15 minutos, 15 ¡MISERABLES MINUTOS¿Y que hacen todos ustedes¡Pues deciden que es el mejor momento para matarse unos a otros!"- escupió Severus furioso de pie frente a toda la clase. Hermione se apresuró a levantar la mano –"Baje esa mano Granger"- ladró Severus provocando un saltito en la chica. Nunca lo habían visto tan enfadado –"Me interesa un reverendo pepino lo que tenga que decir para justificar su patético comportamiento y el de todos sus estúpidos compañeros. 30 puntos menos para cada casa"-

Pequeños gemidos provenientes de los Gryffindor se dejaron oír por todo el salón. Los Slytherin permanecían impasibles, en su mayoría, completamente acostumbrados a estos arranques con sus respectivos padres.

La oscura y furibunda mirada de Severus barrió con toda la habitación, deteniéndose justamente encima de Harry y Draco, gritándoles en silencio que ya los agarraría juntos o por separado, pero que tendrían mucho que explicar. Ambos adolescentes gimieron internamente ante la idea, pero Malfoy se limitó a girar los ojos y Harry a resoplar molesto.

-"Por otra parte"- continuó el hombre esta vez posando sus ojos en un desafiante Ronald Weasley –"100 puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacar a un compañero y 20 puntos más por hacerlo con un _Saggitae. _Hablaré personalmente con la profesora McGonagall para quejarme al respecto"-

Ron se limitó a enrojecer nuevamente hasta las orejas y a apretar la mandíbula y los puños. Estaba en problemas y lo sabía, pero eso no quitaba que lo considerara injusto.

Harry pudo apreciar que los Gryffindor se veían cada vez más abatidos. Por su parte, las sonrisitas de superioridad ya adornaban de forma sutil pero notoria los rostros de los Slytherin.

-"También 50 puntos para el Señor Nostrade por proteger a su compañero y 30 más por su reacción rápida"- le sonrió estaba vez el hombre a Harry. El chico se limitó a voltear en dirección a Ron con una descarada mueca de burla.

El moreno no pudo evitarlo, pero se sentía bien que Severus Snape estuvieses de tu lado para variar…aún sabiendo que el asunto podía ser medianamenteinjusto.

Harry sonrió levemente. El plan había sido un éxito.

.:L E A L T A D E S:.

Miércoles 13 de septiembre, 22:40 Hrs.

Demian Nostrade se permitió exteriorizar a Harry Potter durante unos pocos segundos mediante ese cansado suspiro que le abandonó la boca.

Estaba algo molesto con el mundo en general, así que optó por dar las buenas noches a todos sus compañeros en la sala común y bajar solo a la habitación, pues Malfoy había preferido quedarse arriba.

Moviendo un poco los hombros con el fin de destensarse caminó hasta su cama y se tendió en ella boca arriba, con ambos ojos perdidos en algún sector del techo y sin detenerse a pronunciar las palabras para que se iluminara el lugar. Sólo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por aquellos curiosos agujeros en el techo le servía para poder divisar los muebles.

El día había sido bastante pesado. Después de clases, Severus lo había capturado con Draco en medio de un pasillo y se los había llevado en dirección a su oficina donde les dio un discurso que ambos ya se sabían de memoria, luego había despachado al rubio y se había quedado comentando con él los efectos que la pelea de la mañana habían traído en el resto del colegio, pues a esas alturas ya todos sabían que los de Séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin había tenido una pelea más para agregar a su ya de por si extenso historial.

Las miradas que había recibido esa noche en el Gran comedor durante la cena eran casi puro veneno, pero no le habían dolido demasiado pues tenía la cabeza en otra cosa, o más bien dicho, en una persona en específico: Draco Malfoy.

¡Condenado rubio! Harry se había preocupado por él protegiéndolo durante la pelea que habían mantenido con los Gryffindor a pesar de que el insulto iba directamente dirigido a él ¿No se merecía al menos un _'Gracias Demian' _o algo por el estilo¡Con una simple mirada de agradecimiento él hubiese quedado feliz! Pero no, Draco era muy Malfoy y muy orgulloso para una cosa así.

Harry se mordió el labio sin saber exactamente por qué estaba tan molesto y dolido con él…quizá era porque no había logrado llamar su atención como quería, pero si esa era la razón no deseaba, o más bien dicho, no _debía_ creerla.

Volvió a suspirar algo deprimido y se volteó en la cama quedando frente a la pared. Le gustaba Draco. Tenía una personalidad carismática y un cuerpo de infarto. Liarse sentimentalmente con él no podía permitírselo, pues eso arruinaría todo el plan, pero sí podía liarse con él en una relación más _carnal_, además, podría ayudarlo a tener más control sobre su principal sospechoso ¿no?

Harry abrió muchos sus ojos cuando sintió un peso extra en su cama, pero no se movió ni un centímetro. Ese sólo podía ser Draco. El chico se había recostado mirando hacia la otra pared pegando su espalda a la de él. No sabía exactamente en qué momento había entrado a la habitación.

-"¿Estas dormido, Demian?"- preguntó bajito. Harry podía sentir el calor de él pegado a su espalda.

-"No…pero casi"- sonrió Harry levemente aparentando una voz ronca y somnolienta –"¿Sucede algo importante?"-

-"No, nada especial"- comentó el chico –"Un día pesado ¿no te parece?"-

-"Algo"- rió Harry despacio –"En Irusta era peor. Sobre todo cuando teníamos semanas de supervivencia mágica en el Amazonas"-

-"Eso debió haber sido bastante extremo"-

-"La verdad sí. Hay tantas criaturas mágicas de las cuales protegerse que uno a veces se olvida de su existencia"-

-"¿Extrañas Irusta?"-

-"No mucho. Más que nada extraño a mi abuelo"-

Y tras aquella pequeña charla cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Harry cerró los ojos. Era agradable tenerlo tan cerca, pero no podía negar que desearía poder voltearse sólo para abrasarlo y quedarse así muy quieto hasta el día siguiente, con él pegado a su cuerpo.

Harry había visto a Draco a fines de aquel mismo año y podía decir con certeza que el chico era como el vino. Para cuando finalizasen las clases, el rubio sería casi un veela.

El moreno dejó de vagar en cuanto sintió a su némesis incorporarse sólo lo suficiente para quedar sentado en el filo de la cama. Harry se volteó para poder mirarlo, quedando nuevamente con la espalda pegada al colchón.

Draco lo miraba a los ojos fijamente desde su nueva posición. Harry nunca lo había visto mirar así a nadie y se dio cuenta de que nuevamente era aquel Draco Malfoy que sólo se presentaba cuando estaban ambos solos en aquella habitación. Aquel que se había mostrado por primera vez hacía dos noches atrás.

El rubio sonrió levemente y Harry reprimió un escalofrío cuando la pálida mano de él se detuvo sobre su pecho, por encima de la ropa -"Sólo quería darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana"- susurró inclinándose hacia él –"Me salvaste de una fea, Demian"-

Y sin más, el rubio dio inicio a un suave beso ente ambos que Harry no tardó en responder, permitiéndose invadir la boca del rubio en forma lenta y sutil mientras se incorporaba con delicadeza sólo para recostarlo a él en su lugar, tomando el completo control de la situación.

Un extraño sentimiento de felicidad extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. El plan había sido un completo éxito. Draco Malfoy había pescado el anzuelo y la ganancia estaba siendo mayor a la esperada.

Sonrió dentro del beso sin poder evitarlo. Nadie lo sabía, pero era Harry Potter quien estaba ganando.

Aunque claro, él no podía saber que en aquellos mismos instantes, Theodore Nott se encontraba solo en su habitación, tendido en su cama boca arriba, con los ojos castaños pegados al techo y su cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad.

Harry no podía saber que para Theodore Nott no todo calzaba en su lugar.

-"No confío en ti, Nostrade"- susurró a la nada –"Algo no anda bien contigo y voy a descubrir qué es"-

**Continuará…**

Iniciado: martes 01 de Agosto del 2006

Finalizado: lunes 14 de Agosto del 2006

**Nota: **Bien, el fic toma vuelo en este capítulo y no parará hasta el capítulo ocho donde recién encontraremos un corto y casi insignificante respiro ! sé que los hace felices saberlo xD!

También lamento la tardansa...iba a publicar ayer como de costumbre, pero no sé qué demonio se apoderó de y simplemente no pude hacerlo T.T...mil disculpas.

Nuevamente, un millón de gracias por los comentarios. Como de costumbre: respuesta a los reviews sin cuenta abajo y a los con cuenta donde corresponde

**REVIEWS:** Blackmoonlady _(Seh...ojalá nustro rubio favorito sienta lo mismo por Harry…aunque si es así después sí que le va a doler xD! Gracias por el review! Espero que este chap tb te guste ) _YO _(O.O la verdad, es que contigo temo por mi integridad xDUu! Bueno, viéndole el lado positivo a tus amenazas, supongo que el fic al menos es de tu agrado :D! Gracias por el review. Nos estamos leyendo! )_ Fefa Black _(que bueno que te ha gustado! Y aquí tienes la aparición de ambos Gry…veamos como les va a todos en los siguientes chaps! Cuidate y gracias por el review ;D) _Alimia _(Que bueno que te ha gustado y si, tenemos a un Harry algo más maduro. En cuanto a leones y serpientes, sólo intento presentar a los personajes lo más humano posibles. Nada de malos más malos que la maldad y buenos que no rompen un huevo ¿me entiendes:D! bueh..gracias por el review! Espero que este chap tb te guste !) _YO _(T.T! ya entendí!aquí esta el nuevo chap T.T! sólo no me maltrates… xD! Cuídate¿vale?)_


	5. Traz el Antifaz

**Nota de Autora**

-"Para mantenerlo vigilado. Si he llegado tan lejos, es con el exclusivo fin de mantenerlo vigilado"-

**Advertencia: **Slash! ¿No sabes lo que es? Pues parejas gay con relaciones basadas en sexo desenfrenado sin comunicación -! Bueh….no tal cual….mejor quedémonos con el 'parejas gay' xDUu

**Parings: **Harry/Draco

**Disclairmer:** no hay fin de lucro y lo único que deseo es ser feliz, no robarle dinero a los respectivos dueños de lo que me sirvo para lograr mis objetivos. También debo señala que cierta escena de este capítulo esta basado en _Paradise kiss_, por si a alguien le ha parecido familiar.

------------------

-"Diálogos"-

-'Pensamientos'-

_Otra clase de pensamientos y cosas varias_

Narración

**Recuerdos**

**-------------------**

"**Lealtades"**

(by HarukoFLCL)

**Capítulo 05: **Tras el Antifaz

Sábado 07 de octubre, 10:20 Hrs.

Se lanzó sobre su cama con un elegante movimiento a pesar de que nadie lo estaba observando, pues lo hacía de forma inconsciente. Se encontraba completamente solo en la habitación que _Demian Nostrade_ y él compartían.

Draco Malfoy dejó escapar un cansado suspiro por entre sus sonrosados labios. El asunto estaba avanzando sorpresivamente rápido. Aquella mañana había leído en El Profeta sobre el último ataque mortífago del que su padre le había comentado vía lechuza hacía 2 días (utilizando, obviamente, las precauciones adecuadas)

Lucius Malfoy lo estaba entrenando con minucioso cuidado para unirse en un futuro no muy lejano a las filas de Su Señor, debido a eso, Draco ya estaba al tanto de que pronto le encomendarían una misión de prueba para ver que tan _capacitado_ se encontraba.

Sonrió ante la idea. Pero antes de que eso se llevase a cabo debía elegir muy bien a sus _compañeros_. Su padre le había hablado sobre ello advirtiéndole también que por nada del mundo lo comentase con su padrino. Draco había deseado cuestionar esa última orden, pero conocía muy bien su posición y el hecho de que a su padre no le gustase ser cuestionado no ayudaba mucho.

En fin. Ahora lo importante era planear con exactitud que hacer. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Vincent y Gregory ya estaban al tanto de todo lo que él creía era conveniente por el momento y tenían su completa confianza. Afortunadamente, Draco se sabía dueño de sus respectivas lealtades. El punto a revisar en aquellos momentos era la integración de _Nostrade._

Aquel chico de cabellos negros y ojos celeste-árticos no le estaba haciendo las cosas sencillas en lo absoluto. Theodore no confiaba en él y Draco no era el único que conocía bien el sexto sentido que su compañero tenía en aquellas cosas. Eso podía ser un problema. Theo casi nunca erraba cuando se trataba de encontrar posibles traidores.

Sus sospechas en _el chico de intercambio _tenían a Pansy, Gregory y Vincent algo perturbados, aunque seguían creyéndolo paranoico. Esos tres creían en el chico casi de forma ciega. Por su parte, Blaise había decidido mantenerlo vigilado sólo para dejar tranquilo al castaño y él también debía actuar de aquella forma.

**-"Hazme caso, Draco"- Theodore le dijo seriamente después de compartir sus sospechas con él –"Nostrade tiene algo que no me gusta. Admito que quizá Pansy tenga razón, talvez podría ser sólo paranoia mía…pero también hay posibilidades de que sea yo quien este en lo correcto. No podemos fiarnos cien por ciento de él mientras no sepamos con certeza a quién pertenecen sus lealtades. Lo sabes mejor que nadie"-**

**-"…"- el rubio guardó silencio por unos momentos –"Es cierto, no podemos simplemente fiarnos de él. Podría ser una mala jugada"-**

**-"Una pésima jugada, Dragón. _Pésima_"- le corrigió el castaño mirándolo con insistencia –"No quiero que me malinterpretes. Nostrade me cae bien, _confío_ en él y es precisamente esa confianza y ese agrado que le profeso lo que me perturba. Es demasiado _perfecto_. Es decir…hace menos de tres semanas no confiaba absolutamente nada en él y mírame ahora. Ha sabido ganarnos de forma demasiado sutil y astuta en muy poco tiempo. Quiero creer que esta con nosotros, pero me es difícil hacerlo"-**

**-"Entiendo lo que quieres decir"- concordó el rubio con una mueca mientras parecía recordar algo –"Es tu sospechoso, Theo; por lo tanto tu eliges el camino"- **

**-"Vigilarlo"- respondió seriamente.**

**-"Pues entonces eso haremos"- accedió.**

**-"Sé perfectamente que tú y él están liados de forma bastante _liberal_"- comentó analizando a su amigo con la mirada –"Esa libertad que tiene no nos es conveniente en estos momentos. Tengo a Blaise con ambos ojos puestos en él y tú te encargas de vigilarlo en sus habitaciones, pero no es suficiente. Necesitamos a alguien en la posición correcta para _exigirle_ explicaciones ¿Me entiendes? Alguien que pueda pegarse a él sin dar muchas razones"-**

**Draco hizo una mueca.**

**-"Te entiendo perfectamente"- respondió sacándose unos cuantos mechones de los ojos –"He accedido a ayudarte y te he permitido elegir la vía que consideraras más conveniente en este asunto. Eres mi amigo y confío en ti, por lo tanto haré lo que me pides. Me convertiré en su pareja de carácter único y oficial"-**

**Theodore sonrió con satisfacción ante su respuesta, sólo esperaba haber errado al respecto, como en extrañas ocasiones ya lo había hecho.**

Draco suspiró pesadamente.

La verdad, Theodore Nott nunca confiaba en las personas de buenas a primera. Era completamente normal que Nostrade no fuese de su confianza con apenas un mes de haber iniciado el curso, por eso ninguno de ellos se preocupó demasiado cuando el castaño declaró no confiar en él. Las personas tardaban un promedio de tres meses en ganarse su aceptación. Esa era la principal razón por la que Theo era el _filtro_ del grupo.

El problema había comenzado cuando el castaño había aparecido hace dos días declarando que algo andaba mal, que él _confiaba_ y le _agradaba_ Nostrade casi tanto como lo hacía en Blaise y Draco. Y eso sí que no era normal.

Ese último detalle los había puesto bajo alerta. La desconfianza de Theo se basaba precisamente en la confianza que le tenía.

_Que irónico._

-"El perfeccionismo tampoco es muy bueno según veo"- sonrió de forma leve cerrando los ojos.

Se incorporó con lentitud hasta quedar sentado. Recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada hasta quedarse pegado al cajón con contraseña del escritorio de su compañero.

Maldijo llevándose ambas manos a las sienes. Tenía dolor de cabeza nuevamente.

Lo mejor sería aprovechar el día para poner en marcha su plan con el pelinegro. No que le importase demasiado tenerlo pegado todo el tiempo y patalear de vez en cuando si alguno de los alumnos intentase _acercarse_ a él con _ciertas_ intenciones. A decir verdad, sería patético de su parte intentar negar que el chico le gustaba bastante.

Desde el primer día en que lo había besado hasta ese momento, la _relación_ que ambos mantenían le resultaba bastante agradable y -a pesar de que sus avances eran más bien lentos- los dos parecían conformes con el ritmo que habían pactado en silencio.

Sonrió con mayor intensidad y se puso de pie con un movimiento elegante y lleno de vida para abandonar la habitación. Iba siendo hora de buscar a su futura pareja estable y formal. La primera que Draco presentaría ante todo el colegio incluyendo a su padre de ser necesario.

-"A Severus de seguro se lo llevará el demonio cuando se entere"- rió bajito antes de abandonar el lugar con el exclusivo fin de buscar al chico.

**.: L E A L T A D E S :.**

-"Deja de preocuparte, Severus. Ya te lo dije, todo va a la perfección"- repitió con aburrimiento mientras jugueteaba con la Snitch que Blaise le había prestado.

Harry se encontraba desparramado sobre el sofá de cuero negro que Severus tenía en sus habitaciones mientras el hombre sólo lo observaba con reproche reflejado en sus ojos negros.

-"Yo decido como calificar el estado de la misión, Potter. No tú"- informó el hombre con un gruñido –"Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero conozco a Nott desde hace más tiempo que tú. No confía en ti. Algo tienes que haber hecho"-

-"Pues no he hecho nada para levantar sus sospechas"- murmuró el adolescente comenzando a molestarse –"Además, estoy seguro de que le agrado…o al menos eso me ha dado a entender"-

-"Sí…también lo he notado. Sólo ten cuidado con lo que haces cuando él esta cerca ¿Entendido? Nott es un digno ahijado de Lucius, es casi tan suspicaz y desconfiado como él y esa habilidad ni mi ahijado ah logrado desarrollarla tanto…afortunadamente para todo este circo"- le informó a Harry –"Pero Draco es conciente de ese pequeño detalle. Si estoy en lo correcto y Nott no confía en ti, lo comentará con mi ahijado. Te vigilarán. Incluso sospecho que Zabini ya lo esta haciendo. Fíjate bien en lo que haces, Harry"-

-"Como ordenes"- resopló exasperado –"Pero sigo encontrando que estas paranoico. De todas formas considerando que es mejor prevenir a lamentar me andaré con cautela"-

-"Así me gusta"- asintió conforme con la respuesta –"Por cierto, ¿No deberías sentarte bien? A Evilloth le daría un ataque si viera a su _precioso nieto_ desparramado de forma tan poco digna de un Nostrade"-

-"No molestes"- gruñó Harry bajito removiéndose algo incomodo ante la mención del hombre –"Acepto que me encariñé con él de forma excesiva, pero sigo sin aceptar el convertirme en su legítimo heredero"-

-"Y así como yo lo sé, tú también sabes que eso le importa un soberano pepino"- sonrió el hombre –"Es tan cabezota como Albus. Hará lo que quiera y eres conciente de ello. Recuerda que esta viejo y de todas formas no tiene más herederos. Deberías aceptar. Jamás descansará en paz si muere sabiendo que su fortuna irá a parar a manos del Ministerio de Magia Brasileño"-

-"…"- Harry lo observó de forma suspicaz –"Déjame adivinar…te convenció para que me persuadieras ¿cierto?"-

-"Si"- admitió el hombre haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia –"Pero aunque no me lo hubiese pedido lo hubiera hecho de todas formas"-

-"¿Debo asimilar que no me dejarás en paz hasta que te de una respuesta afirmativa?"-

-"Exacto"- corroboró Severus dándole la razón –"No te dejaré hasta que tu respuesta sea afirmativa y hasta que me firmes los documentos que Evilloth me entregó antes de volver a este tiempo. Sólo por precaución"-

Harry gimió bajito retorciéndose en el sofá –"Esta bien. Lo pensaré ¿De acuerdo?"-

-"Claro"- le sonrió burlón –"Tienes todo un año para pensarlo y yo todo un año para fregarte la existencia"-

-"Lo sabía. Te detesto"- contestó haciendo un puchero mientras se incorporaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta –"Como sea. Ahora me largo antes de que a alguien se le ocurra buscarme. Nos vemos luego"-

-"Recuerda mi advertencia, Nostrade"- contestó el hombre de forma fría mientras el chico atravesaba el umbral de la puerta –"Y piensa en lo que prometiste"-

-"Ya te dije que sí"- gruñó molesto metiendo la Snitch de Blaise que tenía atrapada en su mano derecha dentro de su bolsillo y sin más abandonó el lugar bajo la divertida mirada negra de su mentor.

**.: L E A L T A D E S :.**

20 minutos más tarde (10:45 Hrs.)

Ese era su lugar favorito en todo Hogwarts. Era solitario, agradable y silencioso. Nadie nunca se paseaba por ahí…bueno, casi nunca. De vez en cuando pasaban las parejas en busca de algo de intimidad, pero a él siempre le había gustado ir solo.

Sonrió feliz inhalando el aroma familiar y la calma eterna que existía en aquel sitio. Durante su año en Irusta lo había extrañado casi tanto como a sus amigos, porque ese pequeño sector olvidado del colegio era sólo suyo, de nadie más.

Con destreza se subió al árbol que prácticamente le gritaba haber esperado por él todo un año, se acomodó en la rama acostumbrada y sonrió feliz.

Debido al entrenamiento físico de Irusta, el escalar _su_ árbol no había costado en lo absoluto. Harry no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de sufrimiento al recordar todas las penurias sufridas en el ramo de Destreza Física y Mágica. Días y noches de entrenamiento exhaustivo dejaban a los alumnos incapaces siquiera de levantar un tenedor, aunque los días DAF eran los peores en todo el mes.

En Irusta, todos los meses se tomaba una prueba donde debían aplicar todos los conocimientos adquiridos durante el mes en Destreza, Agilidad y Fuerza tanto física como mágica.

Gracias a esos tres ramos, Harry no sólo contaba con las tres características desarrolladas a un nivel descarado físicamente hablando, si no que también podía desviar sus propios hechizos y hacerlos retornar a su cause original a gusto. La fuerza de su magia era propia de aurores avanzados y su velocidad ligeramente mayor a la _elite._

Pero claro, Harry había sido entrenado de forma francamente brutal durante todo aquel año, por lo que había adquirido habilidades que un estudiante ordinario de Irusta ni siquiera pensaba poseer.

Evilloth Nostrade (el director) lo había tutorado personalmente, dándole clases extra. Si era sincero, Harry no podía decir que había extraño _mucho_ a sus amigos, pues la verdad no había tenido tiempo suficiente. Entre las sesiones con Severus, el entrenamiento con el Abuelo y las clases ordinarias no había tenido tiempo para nada. Incluso, aquel año había sido necesario que hiciera uso y abuso del giratiempo…especialmente para dormir y comer.

Según el Abuelo, las habilidades que había logrado desarrollar eran sólo merito suyo. Decía que una persona cualquiera no hubiese logrado sobrevivir a ese ritmo ni siquiera una semana y que una persona que sólo alcanzara a ser _sobresaliente_ no habría logrado el nivel que él había alcanzado ni aunque su entrenamiento hubiese sido el doble.

Evilloth Nostrade se empeñaba en hacerle creer que era _especial_ y si bien al principio lo había cohibido el asunto, posteriormente lo había hecho sentir querido.

El Abuelo lo había ayudado mucho en el factor autoestima que, según Severus, él tenía totalmente destruida, pero Harry no podía hacer nada al respecto en ese entonces. Las culpas seguían persiguiendo su sombra. La muerte de Sirius lo había destruido durante quinto año y la de Remus lo había dejado casi al borde del suicidio a mediados de sexto.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente negándose en seguir dando vueltas al asunto. Harry no quería recordarlos en aquel momento. Cuando todo esto acabase y él lograra derrotar a Voldemort tendría tiempo para llorar sus culpas teniendo al menos el consuelo de haberlos vengando. Él acabaría con Bellatrix Lestrange y Milliardo Prince personalmente.

Intentando suprimir esos dolorosos pensamientos de su cabeza barrió con la mirada todo el paisaje que sus ojos lograban captar desde esa altura y fue entonces cuando los vio.

Sonrió algo melancólico.

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se encontraban tranquilamente recostados sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un gran árbol junto al lago.

Se dedicó a observarlos desde su rama por unos minutos intentando imaginar de qué hablaban. Probablemente, Ron estaría quejándose por la enorme cantidad de deberes y Hermione lo estaría regañando por inmaduro.

Luego cerró los ojos y se abandonó a la calida sensación del sol mañanero colándose por entre las hojas color granate del árbol. Era muy agradable estar ahí sin hacer nada, pero al mismo tiempo, aún no se sacaba de encima el ritmo acostumbrado en Irusta y de repente sintió deseos de moverse.

Movió sus ojos hacia arriba intentando ver si lograba divisar la copa del árbol y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea ¿Qué tal llegar tan arriba como le fuese posible?

En el amazonas durante las semanas de sobre vivencia y los DAF se había visto en la necesidad de escalar árboles aun más altos y endebles, pues a pesar de que ese árbol era uno de los más altos en todo Hogwarts aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a los de la amazonía.

Sin mayores problemas alcanzó la copa casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La vista era impresionante. Desde aquel lugar, el mar verde que era el Bosque Prohibido se veía más hermoso que desde las torres del castillo. De seguro el aire libre y la poca distancia eran los principales responsables.

Movió su pierna derecha intentando acomodarse en la rama, lo que sin querer liberó a la Snitch de su prisión. Maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta cuando la condenada pelota ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia a la Snitch logrando agarrar la traviesa pelotita halada con éxito, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba cayendo hacia un seguro y doloroso golpe contra el suelo.

Harry giró sobre sí mismo en medio de la caída como acto reflejo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a caer de copas de árboles con la altura de rascacielos empresariales debido a su estancia en Irusta que esta caída era casi insignificante para él. Esperó a estar a un metro exacto del suelo y murmuró un sencillo y poco eficaz hechizo de amortiguación que hasta un mago corriente podría lograr sin necesidad de varita, logrando aterrizar limpiamente con sólo una rodilla y mano apoyadas sobre el pasto. La Snitch aún bien segura dentro de su puño izquierdo.

-"¡Wooo!"- le llegó una divertida voz bastante cercana. Por primera vez, Harry reparó en el par de costosos zapatos negros dentro de su campo de visión. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente sólo para encontrarse con la suave sonrisa de Draco Malfoy a unos cuantos pasos de él –"¿Cosas como esas te enseñan en Irusta? ¡Ha sido todo un espectáculo! Por un segundo creí que morirías"-

-"Supongo que debo tomarme eso como un cumplido"- le sonrió Harry de vuelta mientras se incorporaba elegantemente sacudiendo sus ropas. Draco se acercó un poco más a él –"¿Cómo me encontraste?"-

-"Estaba buscándote desde hace un rato. Miré en esta dirección y divisé una sombra que definitivamente no era parte del paisaje, mucho menos de las ramas"- dijo quitándole importancia mientras se acercaba al árbol y se sentaba a sus pies. Harry se sentó junto a él –"Parece un lugar agradable"-

-"Lo es"- confirmó –"Y ¿para qué me buscabas?"-

Draco le dio otra de aquellas sonrisas a las que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado antes de acurrucarse contra él. El moreno se limitó a rodearlo con los brazos.

-"Digamos que no tenía nada mejor que hacer"- susurró el rubio acercando sus labios a los de él. Un beso pausado que Harry recibió gustoso.

Nuevamente a la mente del moreno llegaron aquellas extrañas ideas que habían comenzado a molestarlo hacía algunos días. ¿Qué diría Malfoy cuando se enterara de quién era él en realidad?

A Harry le gustaba el rubio, pero a Draco no le gustaba Harry Potter, si no que Demian Nostrade. Es más, Draco _odiaba_ a Harry Potter.

Hasta la fecha, el rubio no había dado muestras de algún tipo de relación con el lado oscuro, sus otros compañeros Slytherin tampoco lo habían hecho y eso desconcertaba un poco a Harry, forzándolo a estar más alerta aún.

Debía ingeniárselas como fuese para poder tenerlos más vigilados. A Draco y a todos los demás. Pero aún no se le ocurría exactamente qué debía hacer para lograrlo y eso lo estaba frustrando.

Un apagado gemido del rubio, provocado por el leve mordisco que Harry le había dado en el pálido y exquisito cuello sacó al moreno de sus pensamientos.

Presionó un poco más el delgado y fibroso cuerpo del chico contra el árbol, rozándose contra él, mordisqueando su cuello con calma y sujetándolo firmemente con ambas manos por la cinturas mientras Draco jugueteaba desordenándole los ya de por sí desastrosos cabellos negros.

-"¿Quieres que te cuente algo?"- le preguntó el rubio en un susurro mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de puro deleite –"La verdad, es que si hay una razón por la que te estaba buscando"-

Harry sonrió levemente antes de volver a reclamar sus labios –"¿Ah si?"- cuestionó separándose sólo unos cuantos milímetros de su boca mientras colaba sus manos por los pulcros ropajes de su acompañante, logrando el acceso deseado a la pálida piel que cada día conocía mejor –"¿De qué se trata?"-

Draco ahogó una risita contra su cuello mientras las frías manos del moreno lo recorrían con lentitud, dándole un leve mordisco donde había enterrado su rostro.

Harry se retorció un poquito soltando una queja ante el _ataque _del rubio y es que el moreno se había dado cuenta que Draco Malfoy tenía de _puro_ e _inocente_ lo mismo que de desvalido y sumiso.

-"No seas niñita"- se burló el rubio ante la queja del otro.

-"No soy niñita. Tú eres el bruto"- se quejó haciendo un puchero mientras se alejaba de él un poco recostándose sobre el pasto y apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Draco –"¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la razón que mencionaste?"-

El rubio dudó unos segundos.

-"Pues más que una razón es una pregunta"- dijo algo incomodo.

Harry lo miró curioso.

-"Pues escúpela de una vez"- sugirió él con simpleza.

-"Esta bien"- comenzó eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente. Su compañero de cuarto _debía_ aceptarlo como pareja _oficial_ si quería dejar a Theo tranquilo –"Pues verás, yo…"-

-"¡Malfoy! ¡Nostrade!"- ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver como Ciel D'Lux, Bulstrode y Harold McDougal, buscadora y bateadores del equipo respectivamente, se acercaban a ellos trotando.

Draco maldijo mentalmente y Harry recordó por qué acostumbraba a subirse al árbol.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- cuestionó el rubio mientras Harry se incorporaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo.

-"El profesor Snape quiere que el equipo se reúna en los vestuarios. Creo que hay un problema con los horarios"- respondió McDougal con voz aterciopelada, como era característico en él.

Draco frunció el ceño molesto.

-"No nos mires así. No tenemos la culpa"- se defendió Bulstrode al ver la expresión del chico.

-"Esta bien, vamos"- gruñó el rubio echándose a andar.

**.: L E A L T A D E S :.**

En cuanto Amelí Lamerenx y Hellen Darlian (dos chicas de quinto año de su casa) lo atajaron aquella misma tarde después de almuerzo para que las ayudara con el ramo de DCAO tal cual les había indicado él hacía dos días, Draco sintió ganas de maldecir al primero que comenzase siquiera a pronunciar su nombre.

¿Cómo se suponía que hablaría con _Nostrade_ si seguían interrumpiendo los pocos momentos que tenían a solas? Ya llevaba un record de 6 oportunidades perdidas en un puto día.

Suspiró pesadamente antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor en compañía de ambas féminas dejando a sus amigos haciendo sobremesa.

**.: L E A L T A D E S :.**

Faltaban dos horas para el toque de queda cuando Draco dio por finalizada la sesión de estudio. Había sido toda una faena explicarles los efectos secundarios de la luna llena sobre los treinta tipos diferentes de criaturas mágicas que se suponía debían aprender, más aún cuando varios de los compañeros de curso de ambas chicas se habían unido a la sesión de estudio. Por suerte Theodore había aparecido de entre los muertos para darle una bendita mano.

De todas formas, Draco estaba destruido físicamente después de eso y aún le faltaba finiquitar el asunto con cierto moreno de ojos celestes-árticos. Le había prometido a Theo de que lo dejaría listo ese mismo día. El castaño había llegado a sugerir que sería bueno comentarlo con su padrino, con Lucius. Si eso pasaba…Draco no podía estar seguro de cuales serían los resultados. Si su padre metía las narices, existían altas posibilidades de un desbarate magistral muy poco conveniente.

Con cansancio se dirigió hacia las cocinas para poder comer algo. Los elfos domésticos habían llevado comida a la sala común al enterarse de la improvisada sesión de estudio de los de quinto año, pero la comida se había hecho poca cuando algunos de sexto y cuarto se habían unido curiosos.

Después de llenar su estomago se dirigió nuevamente hacia su sala común con la esperanza de encontrarse al sujeto de sus actuales penurias ahí o en la habitación para ponerle fin a todo el molesto asunto, pero al doblar en un corredor que lo llevaría directo a las escaleras de las mazmorras del castillo se detuvo en seco frunciendo el ceño.

Con un sutil movimiento se escondió tras la fea estatua de un brujo que tenía cara de pocos amigos y muchas victimas.

Justo en medio del solitario pasillo Draco pudo ver a un entretenido Demian Nostrade narrando quién sabe qué cosa a un divertido y bastante _coqueto_ Gustav Ivanov. Un condenado y desdichado Ravenclaw de séptimo año que a partir de ese día tendría _muy_ mala suerte. Draco se encargaría personalmente de ello.

Ese Ravenclaw de quinta (y era de quinta porque no existían de sexta) había estado muy amable con el_ suplente_ de Harry Potter desde su llegada y Draco se había dado cuenta perfectamente de las miraditas que le lanzaba al moreno cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

El rubio se molestó un poco al recordar la risa que su supuesta futura pareja había dejado escapar cuando Pansy le había lanzado una burla descarada al respecto hacía dos días. Justo después de una clase que compartían con Ravenclaw.

Su compañero de cuarto _sabía_ que Ivanov estaba interesado en él de forma sentimental, ó –al menos- de forma carnal. Si ese era el caso… ¿qué demonios hacía coqueteándole a _ese_?

Como fuese. Ya que las cosas estaban _así_, Draco les sacaría provecho descaradamente.

Theodore sería el más satisfecho con los resultados.

**.: L E A L T A D E S :.**

-"¡No me la puedo creer!"- rió _Gustav_ cuando Harry terminó de narrarle una de sus aventuras en Irusta –"¡Eso ha de haber sido genial!"-

-"Lo fue"- confirmó Harry con una encantadora, enigmática y fría sonrisa. El moreno era completamente conciente de que al ravenclaw se le caía la baba por él y le parecía bastante entretenido jugar un poco con aquella ventaja. No llegaría tan lejos como para dañarlo pero si como para que se llevara una buena desilusión.

Después de todo, Harry en aquellos momentos era un Slytherin y _debía_ comportarse como tal ¿no?

-"Emmm…Nostrade ¿sabes? Yo…mmmm… ¿A ti…? Es decir, tú…"- tartamudeó Ivanov de repente mientras los colores se le subían al rostro. Harry sabía lo que venía y probablemente sería entretenido.

Ahora comprendía por qué razón Draco tenía tantos pretendientes. Mostrar una actitud fría y hasta indiferente explotaba de forma alarmante la vena masoquista de aquellos que les rodeaban.

Fue una lastima que la frase del ravenclaw quedara a medias cuando ambos pudieron escuchar unas suaves pisadas rápidas provenientes de una de las esquinas del corredor.

Vagamente, Harry se preguntó sobre quién podría andar a aquellas horas por aquel pasillo que iba directo a las mazmorras, pero todas sus dudas quedaron muertas en cuanto pudo apreciar la esbelta figura de Draco Malfoy acercándose a ellos.

Los ojos de Harry se quedaron prendidos automáticamente de él.

Draco Malfoy le encantaba. Su cabello, su silueta, su andar elegante. Todo en él le fascinaba.

Ivanov, por su parte, no tardó en fruncir el ceño, también con los ojos pegados a la figura del rubio. Fue entonces cuando Harry reparó en que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un sentimiento algo incomodo se apoderaba de él.

La presencia de Ivanov le sobraba de forma aplastante en aquella escena.

Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse interiormente cuando la fría tormenta plateada que eran los acerados ojos de Draco Malfoy se posaron directamente sobre los suyos.

Pero apenas fue un segundo. El rubio le sacó la mirada casi de inmediato.

-"Dra…"- comenzó Harry cuando el chico estuvo a penas a un paso de distancia, pero el nombre murió en su garganta al presenciar como su némesis colegial lo rebasaba limpia y elegantemente por el lado sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada, ignorando por completo la existencia de los otros dos.

Impresionado por aquella descabellada actitud, Harry atinó a girarse sobre sí mismo sólo para ver la estilizada silueta de Draco atravesar el pasillo con ese paso elegante tan suyo hasta perderse por las escaleras.

-"¿Quién se cree que es?"- comenzó de repente Ivanov sacándolo de asombro –"Ese Malfoy piensa que por su dinero y posición social puede hacer lo que le plazca con el resto del mundo. Sinceramente no sé cómo es que lo aguantas, Demian"- continuó haciendo una mueca –"No debería relacionarte mucho con él. De seguro se convertirá en otro maldito mortífago al igual que su padre"-

Bastó una de las frías miradas marca Severus Snape para obligarlo a cerrar la enorme bocota que tenía.

_Nadie_ insultaba a un Slytherin frente a otro Slytherin y _nadie_ insultaría a Draco Malfoy en presencia de Demian Nostrade.

Justo ahí se daba por finalizado el estúpido juego al que el mismo había iniciado.

**.: L E A L T A D E S :.**

A Harry le bastaron diez segundos exactos para saber con certeza que Draco no estaba en la sala común de Slytherin, por lo que tampoco demoró mucho en salir disparado hacia la habitación que ambos compartía. Si el rubio no estaba ahí usaría el Mapa del Merodeador para encontrarlo. Harry debía hablar con él, intentar _explicarle_

Aún no entendía muy bien qué se suponía debía decirle, tampoco esa inexplicable necesidad de _rendirle_cuentas, pues no había nada serio entre ambos; pero algo en la mirada de él lo había dejado con un fuerte y descabellado sentimiento de culpa.

-"Aves de pesadillas"- susurró frente a la puerta esperando a la aparición del picaporte.

-'Vacía'- fue el primer pensamiento que acudió a su cabeza tras recorrer la alcoba con la mirada y antes de reparar en la puerta cerrada del baño.

Ingresó a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y dirigiendo unos cuantos pasos hacia el baño.

Justo en aquel instante la puerta de abrió y Draco Malfoy emergió de ella.

-"¡Oh! ¿Ya estas aquí?"- dijo con una indiferencia y frialdad que Harry no veía dirigida hacia él desde que toda la farsa había dado inicio, otorgándole a penas una fugaz mirada y dirigiéndose hacia la salida del cuarto con paso resuelto –"En ese caso me voy largando"-

Y sin más se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, pero ese pedazo de rubio estaba loco si creía que Harry Potter lo dejaría terminar esa ridícula jugada.

La extraña e infantil actitud del rubio había logrado molestarlo.

-"No vas a ninguna parte"- ordenó el moreno dando dos zancadas para tomarlo firmemente por la muñeca, tirando de él para obligarle a encararlo. Harry no permitiría un arranque como ese –"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estas actuando de esta forma?"-

-"Porque estoy malditamente celoso"- gruñó fríamente sin dejarse intimidar, sorprendiendo a Harry inevitablemente –"Todos sabemos que ese _sujeto_ babea por ti. Tú también lo sabes, pero aún así estabas _coqueteando_ con él. Me sentí herido y traicionado. Ahora déjame en paz de una buena vez"-

_¿Celoso?_

Harry no pudo hacer más que quedarse observándolo asombrado –"¿Qué?"-

-"Lo que oíste"- continuó logrando soltarse del agarre con un movimiento brusco –"Verte hablando tan animadamente con ese tipo me molestó. Me gustas, Demian. Me gustas y mucho, pero odio compartir"-

Y sin más se volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para abandonar la habitación.

-"¡Un minuto!"- demandó Harry cuando vio que al rubio alcanzaba el picaporte de la puerta –"No imagines estupideces. Sólo quería divertirme un rato a su costa. No tenía intenciones de tocarlo"-

Harry se reprochó mentalmente. ¿Qué demonios hacía él rindiéndole explicaciones a Draco Malfoy? Si el rubio estaba celoso era problema de él, no suyo.

Draco volvió girarse sobre sí mismo con el fin de encararlo nuevamente, posando esa intensa mirada plateada nuevamente en Harry –"Esta bien"- dijo –"Te creo ¿Y ahora qué?"-

Harry le devolvió la mirada sin comprender _¿Ahora?_

-"Pues…"- comenzó sin estar muy seguro de que decir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no calzaba en todo eso ¿Por qué sólo seguirle el juego? ¿Por qué no imponer las reglas él por una vez?

Se sentía como un estúpido ¿Es que acaso Malfoy estaba jugando con él?

-"No lo sé"- se decidió a responder enigmáticamente, dando un par de pasos hacia el rubio y estirando su brazo derecho para aprisionarlo contra la puerta. Por un segundo, su acompañante pareció sorprendido por el repentino giro del asunto –"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Qué es lo que quieres…_de mí?"-_

Si Draco Malfoy creía que el mundo giraba a su ritmo y con él en el centro, estaba muy equivocado. Harry no era tonto y no se dejaría manipular por él. Seguiría su juego, pero él también impondría sus reglas, lo seguirías hasta romperle esa actitud caprichosa de niño consentido.

De todas formas Harry necesitaba una excusa para mantener a Malfoy más cercano ¿no? Pues tomaría la oportunidad que el rubio le daba inconcientemente.

-"Lo quiero todo"- le respondió envolviendo su cuello con ambos brazos.

Draco no lo sabía, pero ese juego lo tenía perdido desde antes iniciar. Harry se encargaría de eso.

-"Si eso es lo quieres, te lo daré"- y sin una palabra más, Harry se inclinó sobre esos labios que lo llamaban a gritos.

**Continuará…**

Iniciado: Lunes 14 de Agosto del 2006

Finalizado: Viernes 18 de Agosto del 2006

Seh u.u me demoré…el problema es que la universidad me esta exprimiendo toda la sangre del cerebro y el cuerpo. Yo ni duermo ni como T.T

De verdad. Lamento la tardanza. Espero que este chap les haya gustado muchisimas gracias por los review :D!

**Reviews:** Blackmoonlady _(Que bueno que te gustó, Moon:DD! Ojalá este tb te haya gustado. Gracias por el review ;D! y veamos cómo termina esto risa maligna) _Yo _(Seh T.T mas me vale actualizar pronto, lo sé. Gracias por el review y espero que este tb te guste :D. ¡Ah casi lo olvido! También quería agradecerte el review que me dejaste en Curiosidad, y me aprovecho para responderte aquí: La verdad, ese fic me lo tengo atragantado, no sé como continuarlo, pero apenas tenga algo, prometo hacerlo. Te cuidas, Yo !y no maltrates a tu hermanito o.oUu) _Fefa Black _(xD! Pues sí. Theo no le creer u.u…una lastima. Aunque no sé por qué razón no me duele que a Harry se le este desviando la misión xD. Gracias por el comentario, Fefa. Te cuidas y espero que este chap tb te guste :D! Nos tamos leyendo ;D)_ Marissa _(Dale, aquí esta ! Ojalá que este también te haya gustado :D! Grax por el review)_


End file.
